


Do I Wanna Know?

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Amortentia, Angst, Because the Marauders deserve it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Humor, James and Lily tagteam, James is even worse though, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, No Smut, No war, Pranks, Remus is Hot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sarcasm, Sirius is a little shit, it's cute, only a little though, this was supposed to be short, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: When the Marauders return for their 6th year at Hogwarts, Sirius isn't the only one to notice that Remus got, well… hot over the summer. He is, however, the one to come up with the perfect solution. That is, until a certain James Potter and Lily Evans decide to put aside their differences in the interest of some combined mischief.





	1. Snap Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and chapter titles are Arctic Monkeys songs, because modern day Sirius would be a fan of them, and you can fight me on that.
> 
> I do not own the characters, just borrowing them for a bit.
> 
> Was going to wait to post this until it was 100% but then it got really long, and I got antsy and need to know someone else enjoys it as much as I do. There will be an estimated 9 chapters, subject to change.
> 
> This was supposed to be a very short one shot while I was avoiding a grad school paper, and it completely got away from me.

As the four boys hugged goodbye on a sunny day in June on Platform 9 3/4, with promises to write every day, none had an inkling what an eventful summer awaited them. Through the remainder of the month and into July, their owls worked overtime carrying rolls of parchment, regaling the Marauders with stories of each other's pranks pulled on family members and plans for the fall when they all returned to school. Peter bemoaned his mother's insistence on his working in her potions workshop with her, in an effort to improve his skill in the subject. James excitedly told of his success in making an entire hallway of portraits of ancient Potters capable only of yelling in German, causing his mother to yelp and sprint down the hallway anytime she needed to pass through. Remus replied scolding of the use of underage magic outside of school, while Sirius just tried to one-up him by altering several Black ancestral portraits to be sporting neon American disco outfits. 

As the summer went on, the messages from Sirius became less and less frequent, and all ignored his friends inquiries about how he was getting on. When the owls sent to 12 Grimmauld Place began returning with letters still attached to their leg, the three boys began to fret, fearing the worst from the silence. 

Then, Sirius turned up on the Potter's doorstep late one rainy night in early August, drenched to the bone with only the robes on his back. James made sure to scribble a hasty note of his safety and send it off to Remus, while his mother fussed over the half-drowned sod. Since Sirius was in need of, well, everything, the Potter's made their trip to Diagon Alley the next day, with no time to notify Remus or Peter and see if they could meet up. James thought better of complaining about this when he caught sight of Sirius' drawn and... okay, yes, serious, expression. 

As such, it wasn't until the 1st of September, back on the platform and preparing to board the Hogwarts Express for their 6th year, that the boys saw one another again. Sirius stood on his toes, attempting to peer over the swarming mass of wizarding bodies in an effort to catch a glimpse of whether Remus were there yet. Peter had already found them, listening avidly as James relived every minute detail of the latest win by the Holyhead Harpies, complete with wild gestures and sound effects. Sirius jumped when a hand rested on his cheek, looking down into the smiling, concerned face of Mrs. Potter. 

"They won't try and talk to you with us here, sweetie."

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not worried about that. They never come to the platform, too many undesirables they might chance brushing against." 

"I see, then who are you looking for?" 

"I was just seeing if Lupin was here yet, but I can't seem to spot him in this crowd." 

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Sirius heard Remus' name called out, spinning to identify the source as a 7th year Ravenclaw with the Head Girl badge pinned primly to her robes.

"Mr. Lupin, pray do not forget the meeting once the train has departed the station." 

"Of course, I'll be there."

Much to the amusement of Euphemia, Sirius promptly spun again, this time in the direction of Remus' voice, mouth dropping open when he caught sight of the other boy. When the Marauders had bid adieu in June, he had been the same gangly, awkward Remus, in his too large cardigan, that they all knew and loved. 

Standing several feet away now, Sirius was confronted with the fact that while he was busy fighting with his family, running away, and moping in the Potter manor during the summer months, his friend had been growing into his long limbs and filling out his well worn clothing in a way that was very... aesthetically pleasing. Sirius blinked several times, as if he might be a mirage. 

"Oi! Moony!" James called out, causing the boy in question to turn and a warm smile to grace his scarred face. Sirius couldn't help but trace his eyes over the strong jaw and full lips shadowed by dark coppery stubble.

When Remus managed to weave his way through the throngs of people, Sirius swallowed thickly and punched him on the shoulder good naturedly. "Hey, I thought I was the devilishly handsome one of the group? Now what am I supposed to do? I am without meaning, Moony," he whined, clutching a hand to his chest in mock pain, hoping the crack in his voice played off as part of his dramatic flare. Glancing at him sidelong, he took note that he was now only a couple of inches taller than his friend.

Remus huffed, causing his honied curls to bounce out of his eyes momentarily. "What are you going on about now, Black?"

Before Sirius could answer, the train whistle blew. Mr. and Mrs. Potter hugged all of the boys, kissing both James and Sirius on the cheek and ushering them onto the train. The boys found a compartment and made faces from the window as Euphemia instructed them to stay out of trouble this year, while Fleamont just stood behind her chuckling and shaking his head. 

With one last whistle and a puff of charcoal smoke rising into the late summer air of London, the Hogwarts Express pushed away from the platform. James, Peter, and Sirius slouched down in their seats, getting comfortable for the long ride up to Scotland, looking up in surprise when Remus stood from his seat. He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot for a moment, before mumbling an excuse about being back shortly, and darting out of the compartment before any of them could question him. Suddenly, Sirius remembered the Ravenclaw girl on the platform mentioning a meeting. He had been so startled by Remus' apparent transformation, he had completely forgone processing her message to him.

"That wanker's a prefect." Looking at Peter and James in disbelief, "did he mention that either of you in his letters?"

Peter shook his head, "no, I would remember reading about that..."

James sat silently in disbelief, staring at Sirius, until a slow smile began to creep across his face. "Do you know what this means?"

"That he's abandoned us and our mischievous ways?" 

"Certainly not." James waved his hand through the air regally. "The opposite, in fact. Think how much more we can get away with this year with a bloody prefect on our side?!"

Peter's eyes lit up, looking at James as if he were the smartest man alive. "Brilliant," he breathed.

 

+++

 

The following morning, Remus handed out the younger students schedules while Professor McGonagall walked around meeting with each of the sixth year students, reviewing their O.W.L. scores, before setting her wand tip to parchment, creating the schedule for their first year preparing for N.E.W.T.s. Remus settled onto the bench next to Sirius as the fancy script finished writing itself out for Peter. Glancing down at the last slip she held, her eyebrows steadily rose toward her hairline as she reviewed Sirius’ results.

“Mr. Black, I am impressed.”

“No need to sound so surprised, Professor.”

“Isn’t there?”

Sirius rolled his eyes at her joke.

“O’s in Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, and Muggle Studies, and E’s in Herbology and History of Magic. It would appear you have your pick of classes this year, as those qualify you to continue with any of them, although I would remind you it is recommended you only continue with five courses due to the difficult nature of the N.E.W.T examinations.”

“What’s Remus continuing with?”

“Mr. Black, this is your decision, not to be based on your friends. This impacts your future, your career, and should not be taken lightly.”

“That’s nice, what’s Remus taking?”

McGonagall sighed sufferingly, as the rest of the Marauders chuckled. “Mr. Lupin has been granted his request to continue with seven courses. Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes.”

“I’ll continue with the first five as well, and Muggle Studies.”

“All the courses you received O’s in. You’re sure you want to continue with six? These courses will be much more difficult than previously and will require your undivided attention. Given yours and Mr. Potter’s propensity for… mischief, I want to be sure you understand what you are undertaking.”

“Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Minnie, but I am sure it will be fine. I have Remus to tell me when I should be studying and what a dolt I am, after all.”

Pursing her lips, McGonagall set her wand tip to the parchment, swirling lines of deep black spreading across the page detailing Sirius’ class schedule, before passing it to him and continuing on to the staff table. 

 

+++

 

As classes started up, it quickly became apparent that Sirius was not the only one to notice Remus' metamorphosis over the summer. It was nearly impossible for the boys to spend any time outside their dorm without being approached by a gaggle of giggling girls, bent on getting Remus' attention. The Marauder's frequently found themselves joined at meal times, much to their chagrin as that was prime prank planning time. Remus seemed to tolerate the attention at first, but when it became impossible to venture into the library and study without interruption, he quickly became exasperated with the situation.

One such evening, after fleeing the library only to be cornered in the Gryffindor common room, Remus threw himself onto his back on his bed, watching the snitch James had stolen flit across the ceiling of their room.

"Siriussssss," he whined.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Remus, what's so bad about being adored?"

"I don't want to be adored!"

"Everyone wants to be adored, Remus."

The boy propped himself up on his elbows, forehead furrowing as he looked across at his smirking friend.

"No, I want to study. And I'd prefer to do it somewhere quiet where there isn't a snitch flying around my head, and the regular occurrence of things exploding that have no business doing so." For emphasis, he glared over at a smoking trainer that James had attempted to charm into following Snape around literally kicking him in the arse. 

"Why don't you just go out with one of them, then?" Peter asked from where he was perched on James' trunk, water spraying from his wand, putting out the shoe fire.

"I don't waaaaaaanna go out with any of them, I want them to leave me alone! I have no time for a relationship, I have too much to do between prefect duties, studying for N.E.W.T.s, and babysitting you lot!" Seeing James open his mouth to respond, Remus hurriedly added, "besides, you know I can't get too close to people, what with my furry little problem. The smart ones will figure it out, and why would I want to be with someone too dumb to figure it out?”

None of them had a response to that, the matter dropping as James and Peter discuss where they went wrong with the charm. Remus sighs, pulling the curtains shut and casting a silencing charm to prevent any further explosions from interrupting his work, figuring he’d just have to count on one of the others to grab him in case of an emergency evacuation.  


Remus had just gotten comfortable with his star chart and astronomy notes laid out around him when the curtain twitched back and Sirius slipped in. Remus scowled at the interruption, to which the dark haired boy held his hands up in a placating gesture.

“I promise, I’m not here to disturb. Is it alright if I just hang out with you though?”

Remus softened immediately, clearing a space next to him for his friend to stretch out. When not busy causing trouble, or plotting trouble, Sirius often finagled his way into relaxing near the other boy, whatever he may be doing, surprising the werewolf with his ability to be quiet when he needed to be. Lowering himself on the bed gently so as not to disturb the smorgasbord of study materials or overturn the precariously balanced pot of ink, he curled into a lose ball, reminiscent of his animagus form, with his head resting at Remus’ side. 

The scratching of quill on parchment created a gentle lull, to which Sirius found himself beginning to drift off, comforted by the smell of Moony surrounding him. While considering what to write next, Remus’ fingers absentmindedly found their way into long, silky waves of inky black hair. Stroking gently through its length, the repetitive, soothing motion served as a cherry on top, and Sirius soon found himself slipping into a peaceful abyss. 

"Hey, when did Professor Sinistra say is the best time of year for observing Orion from our position...? Sirius?" Receiving no response, he stilled, glancing down to find the boy soundly asleep under his hand. Remus smiled, brushing hair away from his face and tucking it gently behind his ear before returning to his homework.


	2. Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts

If Remus thought it was bad before, he was not at all prepared for when the list of Hogsmeade trip weekends was posted in the common room. Descending the stairs from their dorm, the Marauders found quite the commotion gathered around the board where notices were posted. When a group of fourth year girls spotted them and started giggling to each other and whispering, Remus yelped and dove behind Sirius.

"Hide me."

Sirius chuckled, “ignoring the fact that you’re nearly as tall as I am now, and hiding behind me is not quite as effective as it used to be, I’m fairly certain they already saw you."

Sure enough, the group of girls made their way over, intercepting the boys before they could sneak out of the portrait hole. After an awkward beat of silence and darting glances, one girl was pushed forward. Ducking her head shyly as she nervously tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, Sirius couldn't help thinking she was cute- in the little sister kind of way.

"Heyyy Remus," her voice lilted, with a slight waver. "Did you see the Hogsmeade schedule posted?"

Straightening, but refusing to step out from behind Sirius, Remus shifted from foot to foot. "Oh, uh. No. Is that what the commotion is about?"

"Well, the first is this Saturday and I thought m-maybe we could get tea or something together?"

"O-oh. Well. Uh. You see. I'm not sure if I'm going or, or if I'll have time, and I would hate to say yes and then be unable to, so, uh, perhaps another time..."

The girl blushed and bit her lip, staring at her feet. "Right! Of course. Some other time then," before spinning on her heel and fleeing toward the girls dormitories. 

Remus buried his face in Sirius’ back while Peter patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

"Let's just go to breakfast," he muttered.

This turned out to be easier said than done. The boys were stopped no less than three more times by blushing maidens looking to rope Remus into an afternoon at Madam Puddifoot's. James was absolutely no help, cackling and refusing to assist the stammering boy as he made his excuses. Peter, to his credit, attempted to swoop in when a fourth group appeared and asked the girl on a date himself before she could approach his miserable friend, which succeeded in sending the girls scampering off with her own excuses, a horrified look on her face.

Plopping down on the benches at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Remus dropped his head on the wooden surface with a solid thump. Peter began dishing enough food to make one believe he was a starving man, waving his fork to emphasise his contributions to something James was saying. Catching the words 'Hallowe'en feast,' 'Puffskein,' and 'levitation,' Remus covered his ears and refused to be part of the conversation. Sirius just chuckled and poured a cup of tea with cream and sugar, placing it next to the hiding boy's head, before serving himself breakfast.

Wrapped up in their own little world, they failed to notice the group of 6th year Gryffindor girls until too late. Peter was the first to identify the threat to their moment of peace, letting out a groan at the girls standing behind Sirius and Remus.

"Not you lot too."

Dorcas Meadowes cleared her throat, presumably to get poor Moony's attention, who was engrossed in his piece of toast and refusing to acknowledge the group at all. The boys were sufficiently surprised when it was James she addressed instead.

"Potter, do you have a date for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

For the briefest of seconds, James' eyes flicked to Lily Evans, seated further down the table. "Actually, I was planning to go stag."

Remus promptly choked on his toast at the subtle joke, needing to gulp down tea before he could breath normally again. Next to Dorcas, Marlene McKinnon giggled at Remus' apparent inability to eat properly. Eyeing him slyly, Sirius sighed, knowing exactly what was going.

"What about you Remus? Or has someone managed to snatch you up for a date?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

"That's it." Fed up with the interruptions and Remus' discomfort, Sirius clamoured atop the table, gaining the attention of several people around him. Touching his wand to his throat, he muttered a quick Sonorus. "Lovely maidens of the illustrious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may I have your attention please." His voice boomed through the Great Hall with the exaggerated aristocratic tone of The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. The previous buzzing of noise stalled as witches and wizards alike paused their ferocious scribbling of last minute essays, downing of coffee, and sleepy conversations to gaze on Sirius with not-entirely-surprised expressions. 

At the staff table Professor McGonagall rose from her seat. "Mr. Black!"

Holding a hand up to stall her train of thought, "I'll be with you in just a moment, Minnie." Sirius then leaned down, grabbing Remus by the hand and hauling him up onto the tabletop beside him. Without missing a beat, Sirius dipped him into a dramatic kiss, right there over the muffins and jams, in front of the entire school. Collective gasps, giggles, and whispers surrounded them. 

Remus squeaked, but was too shocked to do much else. While he may be used to the usual disturbances caused by Sirius and James, this was definitely a new one that he was entirely unprepared to handle. Sirius quickly righted him to his feet, ignoring the blush turning the quiet boy's face a very Gryffindor shade of crimson. 

Keeping a hand on Remus' arm to steady him, the dark-haired boy turned back to his riveted audience. "While I admire your persistent efforts to ask this handsome man on dates at every turn, as you can see, he is very much taken. Now please, leave him alone. Thank you for your undivided attention." Waving his hand, Sirius gave a deep and mocking bow, "carry on. Oh, and let me know when that detention will be, Professor."

Both boys descended from the table, Sirius casting Quietus as he did, before returning to his bacon as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Remus, on the other hand, buried his face in his hands, ignoring James and Peter's exclamations of how 'bloody brilliant' it was.

For the rest of the day, Remus avoided Sirius, choosing to sit with Lily and ignoring the notes levitated his way during lectures. By the end of Charms, Sirius was prepared for him to dart out of the classroom as he had all morning, and was hot on his heels, while Lily bit back a laugh at the two boys.

“Awww come on Moony, you can’t be mad at me.”

“Oh, I sure can and will. How could you do that?” Remus huffed, storming down the hall, books clutched to his chest. “What have I ever done to imply ‘hey, I’d love to be yanked onto a table in front of the entire school and snogged out of the blue by my best mate.’

Having worked himself into a dither, the boy noticed nothing but the corridor he hurried down on his way to their last class. It wasn’t until Sirius grabbed him by the upper arm and spun him around that he saw several of their classmates had caught up with them.

"Wait, so are you guys not dating then?" Alice Prewett asked, slightly confused.

"N-no! I mean, we are, just..." Remus falter. He was conflicted and overwhelmed, unsure how to feel about Sirius and his display of theatrics that morning.

Once again, Sirius came to the rescue, taking his books from him and loosely wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. "He's just upset with my making a scene, not one for public displays of affection, my Moony. I normally keep it to a minimum for his sake, but I was just so fed up with everyone hitting on my man constantly. Can you blame me?" 

The question seemed to be directed at both Alice and his supposed boyfriend, as Sirius looked down at him with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Remus sighs, before throwing an arm around the boy's neck and pulling him down against his chest in a headlock. Sirius yelped, something about messing up his luscious hair, but Remus just continued his walk into Transfiguration, dragging his friend along playfully. He couldn't stay mad at him for long, and his heart was in the right place, even if his strategy was... unorthodox. But come to think of it, Remus hadn't been asked out on a date once since this morning. Perhaps he'd be able to spend some time in the library tonight for the first time in weeks.

 

+++

 

"Hogsmead," Sirius said, throwing himself down in an armchair in front of the fireplace. It was Friday night and they claimed their usual spot, with Remus curled up reading while James and Peter played chess on the rug in front of him. "So I'm thinking we hit up Zonko's first," ticking it off on his fingers, "seeing as we're running low on dungbombs after last weeks incident with the toilet's near the Slytherin common room. Then I believe a certain chocoholic is in need of a restock, so we can swing by Honeyduke's before-"

"Actuallyyyyyy," James drug the word out with the air of someone definitely up to no good. "I took the liberty of sending off a reservation request for you two at Madam Puddifoot's for half noon."

Remus looked up from his book, glancing around him, confused as to whom James was referring. Finding no one but his fellow Marauders in the general vicinity, his brow furled, "two who?"

Grinning like the cat who got the canary, "you two lovebirds of course. We have been so occupied with pranks and actually studying for our N.E.W.T. courses on occasion, that you haven't exactly gotten much romantic time to yourselves this week." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to emphasise his point.

Sirius narrowed his eyes threateningly at his best mate, but seeing as they were in the common room, couldn't voice his plan to skin him alive without raising some questions. (Although, perhaps the threat wouldn't raise that many questions, other than from the first years not yet used to the Marauder's brand of affection.)

Remus, however, appeared to have no problem pointing out James' idiocy. "And when you considered 'what would Remus and Sirius enjoy for a romantic afternoon together?' that's what you came up with?"

James' face became contemplative, before snapping his fingers and springing from the floor. "You're absolutely right, Moony. I can do better than that."

"That's not what I meant-"

"EVANS! LILLIAN EVANS WHERE ARE YOU?" James boomed, spinning, eyes searching.

From the general direction of the girl's dormitory, the boys could just barely hear her shouting, "for Merlin's sake, that not my name, toe head!"

James darted toward the stairs, and the other three boys were left to watch in resigned amusement as he attempted to climb the steps only to have them turn into a slide, repeatedly dumping him on his arse.

Despite his admirable persistence, he eventually was left lying on the floor, gasping for breath and forced to admit defeat at the hands of an enchanted staircase. Remus and Sirius hauled him to his feet, slinging his arms over their shoulders and making their way up to their room. Once they were ensconced in the safety of their own space, away from prying eyes and ears, they returned to the issue of Hogsmead the following day.

"Prongs, we are not going to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Yes you are."

"You can't exactly make us. I can't speak for Sirius, but I wake up way before you do, and am quite capable of snagging the map and hiding out for the day. And what would the point be in making Sirius go alone?"

"Oh, I don't have to physically make you. I can just guilt you." James smiled brightly, "I already paid for it all out of my own pocket, and you wouldn't go wasting my good money now, would you Moony dear?" James batted his eyelashes innocently.

Remus stuttered, but was ultimately forced to drop his head in defeat. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, "maybe Moony here wouldn't waste your money, but I certainly would. Even if this were an actual date I wouldn't take a poor bloke to Puddifoot's."

"That's because you wouldn't take bloke on a date to begin with," Peter chimed in.

"Oi!" Sirius threw himself to his feet, and the other three boys groaned. After more than five years together, they all could see a Black Theatrical Performance™ coming from a quidditch pitch away. "I will have you know," he gesticulated wildly, "the wildly handsome and highly sought after Sirius Black, heir of The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black, does not discriminate in his affection on the basis of something so trivial as gender. I've snogged plenty o' bloke, and none of them in Puddifoot's. Thank you very much, and a good day to you sirs!" To which he threw himself into his bed and yanked the curtains shut, leaving Remus with his jaw practically on the floor, James rubbing his face in exasperation, and Peter with a suspicious wet spot in his trousers.


	3. Fireside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Casey; when I needed some inspiration for further cuteness for their date, she reminded me of her first date with her husband at a bookstore, and it just fit too perfectly not to include. <3 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! I adore your comments and talking to everyone, so drop me a message! (:

The following morning found both Remus and Sirius awoken by a bucket of cold water, charmed to dump on their heads simultaneously by a certain vengeful and fiery red-headed witch. Once awake, they were forcefully ushered into showering and changing into outfits of her choosing, before being rushed out the door to the line of students heading to Hogsmead. James had contemplated escorting them to Puddifoot's himself, but Lily assured him the boys would go and enjoy a pot of tea together, all the while glaring threateningly at said boys. Sirius had gulped and nodded, slightly afraid, while Remus just sighed in defeat.

Thus, they found themselves waiting for Filch to check their names off the approved list, before stepping onto the sunlit path leading to the village. They strolled quietly for a bit, enjoying the beautiful weather and listening to the chatter of students around them before Sirius slipped his hand into Remus', threading their fingers together. Remus looked down at their hands, startled, then at his friend's face; only to find Sirius resolutely staring straight ahead, a light blush dusting his cheeks, despite the way he cheerfully swung their arms between them.

The notion that Sirius Black was even slightly nervous to be on a fake date with him, made Remus' heart flutter in his chest. He returned his gaze to the path in front of them, suddenly self-conscious that he might spontaneously forget how to walk properly in front of his extremely attractive best friend, who was currently holding his hand. A thought came to him that he had been meaning to ask, but hadn't found the right time when other people weren't around. He cleared his throat nervously, checking over his shoulder to see that no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Aren't you upset that our supposed relationship interferes with your ability to... well, pursue an actual relationship?" he asked, hesitantly. 

Sirius glanced at him, before returning his gaze forward, mulling over his answer. "I hadn't considered it, to be honest, but, no. I’m not. I didn't so much as kiss anyone last year because I found I didn't enjoy it all that much previously. I guess this benefits me as much as you, because now no one is chasing after either of us. More time for the people I actually want to be around, without having to make up excuses as to why I'm not chasing skirts."

"You didn't shut up for hours after Anna kissed you at the Yule ball after-party fourth year."

"All for James' benefit."

Remus looked at him dubiously, but couldn't deny the sincerity of Sirius' features and wouldn't be all that surprised if that were the case anyway. When they weren't collaborating, James and Sirius managed to turn everything into a competition.

“How would it look if the supposed hound dog and lady’s man, Sirius Black, said that he didn’t like to kiss or have sex? Anyone will believe that I’m indiscriminate with the gender of the person I date, but I know people were starting to whisper about why I wasn’t dating someone. Last year there were enough people claiming they had sex with me that I didn’t need a cover, but that wouldn’t last forever, yeah?”

Remus considered that, heart dropping a bit that this was just a cover, although he wasn’t sure why. After all, this started as a cover for him, why shouldn’t it be a cover for Sirius as well, he chided himself.

Walking up the steps to the tea shop, Remus dropped Sirius' hand to hold the door open for him. Sirius, naturally, curtsied before entering, ignoring the way Remus rolled his eyes at him in exasperation. 

Either out of luck or pity on James' part, they were seated at a table tucked into a corner near the window, away from the majority of the sappy couples already cuddled up in the shop. Remus sank into the plump chair, relaxing slightly at the cozy set-up, silently grateful that they wouldn't need to fake obscene gestures of affection in order to blend in.

Sirius settled gracefully into the chair across from him as Remus fiddled with a faded lace doily, twirling it between his fingers. Sun filtered through the glass pane, illuminating floating specs of dust swirling between them. 

Before either could say anything, a witch bounded over cheerily, levitating a tray in front of her. Her red dress had white lace peeking out from the very short skirt, with a white apron tied around her neck and waist, the pockets of it shaped like hearts. Black and white striped stockings covered her legs, a strip of warm, ochre skin peeking between them and her skirt. She smiled warmly, dark brown eyes crinkling, as she directed the items on the tray to unload themselves onto their table with the wave of her wand. Sirius smiled charmingly, thanking her while Remus continued to fidget.

With practiced elegance, Sirius poured them each a cup of tea, earning a soft smile from Remus when he prepared it exactly how he liked it. 

“So,” Sirius said, taking a sip from the delicate china. “Tell me about yourself.” 

Remus glared at him, rolling his eyes at the smirk he received in response. “Fuck off.”

“Language, kind sir. This fine establishment won’t stand for your crass and uncivilised behaviour.”

Sighing in resignation, Remus sipped his own tea, humming in contentment as the warm liquid spread through him. Sirius reached out, placing his hand on top Moony’s stilling his fingers on the poor abused doily. “Hey,” he murmured softly. Remus looked up, meeting grey eyes filled with affection. “It’s just us. Relax, Moonshine.”

Sirius stroked his thumb across the back of Remus’ hand, watching as his shoulders relaxed, inching down from where they had crept up near his ears in his anxiety. 

“Tell me about the muggle bookshop you found this summer.”

Remus lit up, immediately launching into the details of the shop he found in muggle London, filled from floor to ceiling with both old and new books and how you had to climb ladders to reach the shelves towering to the vaulted ceilings. Sirius leaned back, a soft smiling playing across his lips, his hand still holding Remus’. 

They both relaxed after that, sipping tea and nibbling sandwiches, bergamot and cucumber mingling in the air with the laughter that rose from the tables throughout the tea shop. Sirius never let go of Remus’ hand, and every so often the quiet boy would glance down at the hand holding his and blush anew. As the last drop was poured from the pot, an idea came to him.

Remus stood, playing with a loose button on his cardigan, “uhm, what do you think about stopping at Tomes and Scrolls?”

Sirius smiled, stepping closer to the boy, he put his hands on both of Remus’ arms, running up and down them gently, causing both boys’ stomachs to flip at the gesture. Despite how touchy Sirius normally was, this was still distinctly… more. “All that talk about book shops put you in a bibliophile mood?”

“I’m always in a bibliophile mood,” Remus grinned cheekily, “but… actually I was thinking of something that could be- well- a continuation of our date? Something James didn’t arrange? Not that I think!” He stopped suddenly as warm lips left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Sounds great, Moony.” Pulling back, Sirius’ eyes were warm, “lead the way.”

Remus trailed his hand over the stone of the old building, the rust rough under his fingertips as they dragged across the ‘est. 1768’ sign, before pulling the door open and cutting Sirius off with a “don’t” as he went to curtsey again. The dark haired boy just chuckled before walking in.

Breathing in deeply through his nose, chest rising, Remus practically melted as he was surrounded by the smell of paper, leather, and ink. Sirius twitched, itching to reach out and touch the other boy’s cheek as he watched his eyes flutter shut in obvious enjoyment. Pushing back the desire to be the one to make Remus close his eyes and breath like that, Sirius cleared his throat.

Remus’ eyes snapped open, his cheeks slightly pink, “oh, okay, so. I thought.” He looked down. This was such a stupid idea, what was he thinking? “Never mind, it’s dumb,” he mumbled, turning to leave the store immediately.

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging him back into the store. “Don’t run off on me, I’m excited for this. What do you have in mind, mon lune?”

Stumbling against Sirius, it was with a great deal of concerted effort that Remus’ knees didn’t buckle, going weak hearing Sirius whisper in French to him. He splayed his fingers against Sirius’ chest, telling himself it was just for appearance’s sake that he was touching his boyfriend’s chest. He felt the boy’s heart beating against his finger tips, nearly matching his own’s frantic pace.

Gold eyes flicked up to meet grey. “I thought, maybe, it might be nice… that I would buy a favourite book of mine, and you would buy a favourite book of yours, and we could give them to each other?”

Warmth swept through Sirius’ body. Fighting back the urge to frown at the puzzling response and what it could possibly mean, he instead smiled down at the uncertain boy. “That sounds wonderful. Shall I meet you back here in a few minutes then?”

Remus smiley shyly, nodding his head, before pulling away and setting off down a tome filled aisle. Belatedly, he realised he hadn’t planned this far ahead, and had no idea what to pick for Sirius. It had seemed like a great idea in the tea shop, caught up in thoughts of his favourite muggle classics and wondering what Sirius liked to read behind the closed curtains of his bed, or at home in his family’s manor while he avoided them.

Reaching out, finger tips danced across embossed leather spines, thoughts considering and dismissing one title after another, before pausing over one. The binding was a deep forest green, embossed with gold letters in olde english font, reading ‘Pride and Prejudice.’ Written by an English witch, the book was a classic in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, and a favourite of Remus’. He traced the letters with the pad of his index finger, considering the story of the proud, poor girl who took the propriety and determination of a boy from a rich and ancient family for arrogance, before learning better and falling deeply and irrevocably in love with him.

Despite his embarrassment, Remus slid the book from the shelf, heading back toward the register and paying for the tome. Sitting in the window, he waited several minutes for Sirius to reappear. He strode across the floor, a pleased look on his face, paying for a thick volume of black leather, before standing before Remus.

“I didn’t know if they’d have it,” he grinned, before proudly holding the book out to Remus.

_“But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_Of those who were older than we—_  
_Of many far wiser than we—_  
_And neither the angels in Heaven above,_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
_ _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee”_

Remus stared down at the heavy tome in his hands, the swirling silver script telling him it was an anthology of poems by Edgar Allan Poe, whom he had never read before. He looked up at Sirius who had finished reciting the strophe, presumably from a poem within, smiling brightly at him, “I’ve never read him before. This is brilliant, Pads.”

Retrieving the book from the bench next to him, he thrust it into Sirius’ waiting hands. “A classic I’m rather fond of,” he said, rubbing his neck. 

Sirius grinned at him, quickly ducking to plant a kiss on Remus’ cheek before he could react. “I can’t wait to read it, Moons. Shall we head back to the castle then?” 

Remus took the hand extended to him, clutching his new book with the other, walking back with a light, happy heart.

 

+++

 

Both boys stopped short in the doorway to their dorm, blinking in confusion.

"Moony, are you seeing three beds?"

"I am, indeed, Pads."

"There's usually four, aren't there..?"

"Yes, Pads..."

"Errr... James? Did one of us get removed from Gryffindor within the last couple hours?"

James looked up from the book that he was reading, which was suspicious in itself, regardless of the shortage in furniture. There was also the fact that he was ensconced in a red armchair, similar to the ones in the common room, and located where Sirius' bed normally stood. "Of course not."

Remus and Sirius waited for some sort of elaboration, but James simply returned to his book, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Remus cleared his throat pointedly.

James looked up again, feigning annoyance at the interruption. "Yes"

"Why, is Sirius' bed missing James?"

"Oh, that," he said with exaggeration. "Well, you see, Lily made the excellent observation that we would have so much more room if we removed a bed, seeing as you two are together now and likely want to canoodle at night anyway."

"So you transfigured my bed into an armchair?"

"Of course not, you would be able to transfigure it back if we did that." Unable to keep a straight face anymore, he broke into a wolfish smile. "Lily transfigured it into an object which shall remain unnamed, and took it with her to her dormitory, You know, for safe keeping."

"Where the bloody hell am I supposed to sleep, you fuckin' knob?" Sirius raged, running his hand through his hair in aggravation as his temper steadily rose.

Unperturbed, James tilted his head, "with your boyfriend, naturally." Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't given the opportunity to start yelling again. "Speaking of which, I understand this relationship of yours will interfere with our usual group costume plans for the Hallowe'en feast, so while you two were busy with your frilly date-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOOKED IT"

"-Pete and I discussed plans for the two of us. However if you need any help with a couple's costume, I am more than willing to lend a hand in the planning process, seeing as I am usually the genius behind it all.

Sirius considered strangling his adoptive brother, but was interrupted from his plotting by Remus whispering conspiratorially to him.

"Did he not get the memo that we aren't actually dating?"

Letting out a huff of breath, he felt himself calm a bit with the playful banter, "you know as well as I do that he ignores memos."

"Perhaps we should try owling one to him every morning at breakfast until he understands the concept of faking a relationship. I'd suggest a howler, since I know how much you like them, if it weren't for the fact the whole Great Hall would hear."

Opting to ignore the problem at hand for bit Sirius leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "Speaking of howlers, I'm surprised I haven't gotten one. I'm sure Regulus has had a chance to tell my father and the harpie who birthed me, that the disgraced heir of The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black is dating a male Gryffindor." His eyes become glassy and his smile distant, and Remus couldn’t help but smile himself at the obvious pleasure his friend took in the upheaval he presumably was causing in his parent’s home.

Glancing back toward his own bed, Remus sighed. "Prongs, you could have at least Engorgio'd my bed more than that," observing that it was hardly a double, and would barely fit he and Sirius side by side.

Preening that the attention was returned to his immature antics, "actually, the lovely Miss Evans made sure that you wouldn't be able to do that. Something about it being cosier this way."

"Well, at least you added an extra curtain."

"That's the part I made sure of," he said emphatically. 

"How did you even manage to get her in on this, you couldn't get up the stairs last night."

Remus was the one to answer Sirius' question, having been unable to sleep last night after Sirius' queer proclamation. "He charmed a message to fold into an airplane and fly, delivering itself to her. That must've been how she knew to wake us up this morning."

Sirius nodded, mildly impressed with the solution. "So what did you have in mind for our couple's costume?"

"SIRIUS!"

"What? It's not like the rest of the school won't be expecting it."

Remus groaned as James excitedly presented a well thought out and colour-coded list of options, arranged by category, promiscuity, and difficulty. Sirius shoved off the wall to lean over James' shoulder, nixing certain ideas and starring ones he liked the best.

 

+++

 

That night when Sirius emerged from the bathroom shirtless, pyjama pants slung low on his hips, Remus was hit with the reality of the situation of James and Lily holding Sirius’ bed hostage. Standing next to his trunk, stowing the book he had been reading, he fidgeted with his shirt nervously, feeling like he was back in first year and terrified of his dorm mates seeing his scars. At 11 he was afraid of them figuring out what he was, but even now when they all knew, he still very rarely showed his scarred and disfigured body. He was uncomfortable seeing it himself, fully aware of how ugly and mangled he was, he didn’t need a side by side with either Sirius or James to emphasise the point.

Sirius saw Remus shuffling nervously, at odds with his usual sarcastic composure, and pushed down his own nervous energy. James and Peter were laughing and joking about a prank the Marauders had pulled on some Hufflepuffs the day before, and paid no attention to the two boys silently trying to come to terms with sharing a bed. Sirius crossed the room, grabbing Remus’ hand and stilling his fingers where they were twisting the hem of his shirt. Gently tugging him behind him, he pulled the smaller boy into bed, closing the curtains securely behind them and casting a silencing charm so as not to be overheard talking.

“You usually take your shirt off once you get into bed, yeah?”

Refusing to meet his eyes, Remus nodded.

“Well, come on then,” Sirius whispered, despite knowing they wouldn’t be overheard. When Remus made no move to comply, Sirius reached out, gripping his chin and tilting his head up. “Hey,” he smiled, trying to convey the warmth and affection he felt for the boy he so desperately tried to protect from discomfort. “I’ve seen you naked every full moon for the past few years. And judging by everything else that changed, you can only look even more amazing than you did last spring. You don’t have to be afraid.” Noting the faint blush rising to Remus’ cheeks, he stroked his thumb over it, smirking. “Yes, I did just admit that you’re attractive. I believe that’s the third time now in a very short span of time, if you’re keeping track.”

Remus rolled his eyes, pulling back and hooking his hands on the hem of his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he quickly shuffled under the blanket once it was off, tossing it at his feet like usual. Sirius just chuckled and shook his head before moving to join him under the covers. 

The bed was just large enough that both boys could lay on their backs, side by side with their shoulders brushing one another. Sirius rolled onto his side, studying the boy beside him in the dim light filtering through the curtains. The fabric tinted everything red, making Remus’ curls appear a burning auburn halo, splayed on his pillow. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Sirius’ gaze on him and swallowed dryly.

Sirius ignored the way his heart beat faster, arguing with himself that there was nothing wrong with noticing your friend was attractive. He’d have to be blind not to think that Remus was beautiful. Slowly he reached out, trailing a finger featherlight over a scar cutting across his collar bone and down his chest, stopping where it disappeared under the quilt. Remus shivered under the gentle touch, goosebumps rising on his neck, crawling down his chest.

“Goodnight, Moony,” he whispered.

“Night, Pads.”

Remus drifted off, flitting in and out of dreams. He slipped further into the comforting shadows of one, mind dancing around images of tangling his hand into the dark hair of someone whose face he couldn’t see. The dream was elusive, he couldn’t quite figure out what was happening, but enjoyed it nonetheless. The sensation of muscled stomach under his finger tips. Lips tracing someones neck, biting down on their shoulder. Suddenly a hand tangled into his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back roughly, pulling a pleasured moan from his lips, when he found himself staring up at Sirius Black, his pupils blown wide with lust, eclipsing the smoky grey of his irises. 

Remus jerked awake, sitting up and gasping for breath. He became aware of someone next to him, head snapping over to find a sleeping Sirius. Slowing his racing heart, he frowned as he observed his friend curled into a small ball, shaking slightly in his sleep. Reaching over to touch the hand grasping the edge of the quilt, he found it to be icy, belatedly remembering the extra blankets that were usually piled on Sirius’ bed. Laying back down, Remus inched over toward his shivering friend. Gently laying a hand on his arm under the blanket, Sirius let out a responding whimper, before rolling over and seeking the source of heat. 

Resting his hand on Remus’ chest, Sirius came to semiconsciousness. “Rem?” he asked sleepily.

“Mhm.”

After a moment, Sirius scooted closer. Remus opened his arms, pulling the boy close, gasping slightly as a cold nose was pressed to his neck. Sirius gave one last shiver, before sighing contentedly. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Remus croaked, trying not to think of his dream, as Sirius quickly drifted back off to sleep, huddled against his chest.


	4. Love is a Laserquest

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Swirling silver burst from the former Auror’s wand, compacting tightly for a brief moment before a hawk dove out of the mist. It swooped over the awed students heads, mouth opening in a silent cry, before settling on Professor Collins’ shoulder. A smile tugged at her lips as she surveyed the class before you. “That is how a corporeal Patronus is cast. There is also a non-corporeal Patronus, which is slightly easier to achieve. Successfully casting a Patronus at all is no mean feat.”

Silence hung heavy in the room as the sixth years waited for her to continue.

“A successful Patronus charm requires you to think on a happy memory, the happiest you can recall. Draw circles with your wand like such, while focusing on that memory, and then say the incantation. Expecto Patronum. Please put some space between each other and practice the motion and pronunciation. Do not get discouraged, I do not expect you to be successful at this, simply understand the theory and application of the spell. Many full grown witches and wizards are not capable of producing a Patronus.”

The room quickly became filled with students reciting the incantation, or speculating what their Patronus would look like if they were able to create a corporeal one. Professor Collins walked among them answering questions and correcting wand movements as necessary.

Sirius leaned against Remus, head resting on his shoulder while the shorter boy drew circles absentmindedly with his wand. “What if it’s a wolf?” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Theory suggests that a Patronus is representative of you as a person. What if mine is a wolf? And people see it and figure it out?”

“That’s only speculation. And besides, I think if people haven’t figure it out yet, that won’t be the thing to tip them off. No one looks at Collins and wonders if she’s part hawk, right?”

“That’s not the same and you know it. That isn’t even possible. It IS possible to be…you know. Wolfy.”

Sirius straightened, looking at Remus’ concerned face. “How about we cast it at the same time, then people will be overwhelmed by two at once and not focus on what yours is. They might not even know which is which!”

Remus side-eyed him skeptically. “It’s not guaranteed either of us will even be able to…”

“Oh please, between your brains and my incredible, innate talent, I bet we both nail it,” he smirked.

Remus grumbled but rolled his shoulders and planted his feet. Twirling his wand between his fingers, considering what would be a suitable memory.

Sirius took this as agreement and put some space between them. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he dug for a happy memory. Certainly nothing with his family. A summer night after fourth year danced through his mind and he quickly grasped it. The Marauders had all spent a week at the Potter’s estate, and one night they built a huge bonfire. James had lain on his back, making up inappropriate new constellations, all the while swearing up and down that they were legitimate. Remus’ laugh had rung out, carefree and musical. Sirius had stared at him, at the way the firelight danced across his face while his smile burned brighter than even the fire raging before them, climbing to lick the sky.

Tracing a circle with his wand, he smiled, “Expecto Patronum.”

His voice was steady, but soft, just like his memory. He heard Remus shout it at the exact same moment he did. Snapping his eyes open, he saw long streams of silver burst from both their wands. He held his breath in awe as the wisps transformed, large beasts leaping out of the mist in tandem.

Sirius’ was slightly darker, as if it wanted to be black but was confined by the translucency of the charm. Remus’, by comparison, was blindingly bright, more pure white than the usual silvery-blue. Both animals shook their heads and bodies, as if righting ruffled fur after being confined in the boys' wands, before turning to circle one another.

Students gasped and whispered as they studied the two beasts.

“Are they.. wolves?” one girl asked.

“No! They’re dogs!” a boy argued.

Sirius just chuckled. His own looked similar to Padfoot, but a bit more… wolfy. Remus’ looked identical, if it weren’t for the difference in hue; black and white wolf-dogs. He looked over at his friend to find Remus already staring at him, a small smile playing at one side of his mouth. Sirius’ Patronus ducked it’s front legs down, tail in the air waving excitedly, clearly wanting to play, while Remus’ sat regally, regarding the dog before him with quiet amusement.

“Very good, gentlemen!” Professor Collins’ praised. “Not one, but two corporeal Patronuses. I’m throughly impressed.”

“Professor?” Lily raised her hand. Distracted, both boys’ Patronuses faded. Collins turned toward her, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement. “Isn’t it true that people deeply in love will share matching or similar Patronus Charms?”

Remus choked, coughing violently, while Sirius blanched. All the other students started whispering and staring at them, causing the blood to return very quickly to Sirius’ face while Remus continued to sputter. James and Lily shared a look and tried not to laugh, with varying levels of success.

Sensing that the question was less a question and more a provocation, Professor Collins opted to ignore the inquiry and point out that class was over and send them on their way, reminding them of the three feet of parchment due the following week.

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand, lacing their fingers together casually while discussing with James the plan for quidditch drills at that night’s practice. Peter broke off, waving, headed to Divination, while James and Sirius, who had a free period, walked along with Remus and Lily toward Ancient Runes. James and Lily lagged behind, as Remus and Sirius argued whether The Eagles or Frizzy Winglepops were better. Outside the classroom, Sirius bowed elegantly over Remus’ hand, kissing his knuckles without looking away from the boy’s golden eyes. Remus’ cheeks burned a brilliant red, despite knowing the action was all for show. (James tried to do the same to Lily, but she stormed off when he touched her hand.)

 

+++

 

Remus rubbed his eyes, head aching, as he followed Lily out of the classroom. While he found Ancient Runes fascinating, it made his head spin trying to memorise them all. Lowering his fists, he blinked several times, trying to clear his vision, however it appeared the floating bits of red, descending from the corridor ceiling were not conjured by his exhausted eyes.

Stopping in his tracks, he stared in wonder, holding a hand out. Light as a feather, a red speck landed on his palm. Examining it, he saw that it was a single, red, rose petal, soft and velvety under his touch. All around him, his classmates oohed and ahhed at the petals falling like snow around them.

"That's some boyfriend you have there, Rem."

Remus jumped at Lily's voice, pitched slightly louder than necessary. "What do you mean?"

"Well, clearly this is Sirius' idea of romance, and I have to say, I'm rather impressed. I didn't think he had it in him to do something worthy of you."

Looking at her skeptically, it occurred to him that if this had been Sirius' work, Lily definitely wouldn't be complimenting it.

"What are you and James playing at now, Lils?"

Her eyes widened, the picture of innocence. "What are you talking about? Obviously this is Sirius trying to woo you."

"If they were Goshawk feathers covered in glue, or even an obscene amount of glitter that would take me ages to get out of my hair, I would believe you. But rose petals has your name written all over it, Lily Evans."

"You don't know that," she insisted.

"Sure I do," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "How else would you know they were for me? They could have been for anyone in our class."

Lily sputtered, "well, I mean. Who else would pull something like this? You guys are the only ones to engineer pranks of this magnitude."

Remus pretended to tap his chin thoughtfully, "you're right, this does seem Marauderish. In that case, it's obviously James trying to woo you."

Lily huffed, unable to find a defence to dispute the point. They walked quietly for a while toward Gryffindor, the petals guiding their way, collecting in small piles at the edges where they fluttered as students walked through. The hallways, normally smelling vaguely earthy from the stone walls and floors, filled with a cool, floral scent. Running her fingers through her hair, dislodging numerous petals caught there in the process, Lily smirked, a new thought occurring to her.

"So... matching Patronuses, huh?"

Remus' face flushed as brightly as the flowers falling around him, forcing Lily to stifle a laugh as she observed him practically camouflaged in his surroundings.

"People who are... close. Sometimes have. Matching Patronuses. I'm not sure why you're surprised, you comment all the time how close the four of us are. So- so it's really not that surprising, I think."

"Close? Hmmm, I don't believe that's what it states in _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ ," she cocked her head to the side playfully. "In fact, I believe it states-"

"I know what it states! You don't need to say it..."

"Don't need to say what? That those who are in _eternal and unchanging love_ share matching Patronuses? And why shouldn't I observe that you and Sirius have matching Patronuses, indicative of _eternal and unchanging love_ , I mean, you are dating after all."

The colour had drained from Remus' face. "Do you think he knows that's what it means?" his voice was hardly a whisper, and Lily felt a twinge of guilt for teasing him.

She soothingly, lowered her voice as well, "Remus... his matched yours. This isn't a one way street."

"It has to be because we're such good mates." He sounded determined, but also doubtful, as if saying it might make it true if it weren't already.

Lily sighed, but dropped the subject as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Shrivelfig Cupcake," Remus muttered, eyes downcast.

The portrait hole swung open, Lily climbing through first. When she stopped suddenly, rather than heading towards her room, Remus looked up, puzzled.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." His eyes swept around the common room, before settling back on the girl shuffling from foot to foot, trying to maintain an expression of innocence but failing horrendously to those who knew her well.

Rose petals were falling from the ceiling here as well, but in addition to that, there were balls of blooming roses, deep reds and brilliant yellows, levitating throughout the common room. Above the fireplace hung a massive red banner with glittering, cursive letters, writing, erasing, and rewriting the phrase 'Remus, I Siriusly love you'.

Fighting to keep his expression neutral despite the blush rising to his cheeks again, Remus spun on his heel, marching up the stairs to his dorm.

"Remus!" James yelled, with much too much excitement.

"Sod off," he muttered.

Spying Sirius reading a muggle comic in bed, propped against their headboard, Remus climbed onto the bed as well, yanking the curtains shut behind him. Out of sight from the other boys, he threw himself against Sirius' chest, burying his face in his neck.

Sirius laid the comic aside, wrapping his arms around his friend in surprise before sighing. "What did James do now?"

Remus grunted, too embarrassed to answer. Breathing deeply, he revelled in the smell of Sirius' spiced cologne and his skin, and slowly the stress began to leave his tense body. Sirius threaded his fingers in his hair when he turned his head, resting on his chest, his other hand trailing fingers up and down his spine.

"He and Lily charmed rose petals to float from the ceiling from my classroom all the way back to the tower, and then in the common room there are balls of roses floating bloody everywhere, and a banner that says 'Remus, I Siriusly love you.'"

Sirius was silent. Remus tilted his head up, chin resting on his chest to look at him. "I'm not sure if I'm mad or impressed," he said incredulously.

Remus poked him in the ribs, causing the boy to jolt.

"Mad. I mean, definitely mad. I can't believe they embarrassed you like that. They are insufferable gits, the both of them," he amended, nodding seriously.

"I can HEAR you Black!" James yelled, indignantly.

Peter grabbed James by the arm, before he could launch himself at the bed. "Come on, lover boys, it's time for dinner!"

Remus trudged back down the stairs, looking around again at the flowers everywhere. Sirius appeared behind him, surveying the scene. Wand held at his side, he whispered a spell, vanishing the floating balls and falling petals. Remus noted that he left the sign hung above the fireplace, as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Sirius leaned against his side, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Lips still pressed to his skin, voice low, he said "I like the pun."

Remus pretended to sigh in resignation, resolutely ignoring the fluttering in his chest, instead taking him by the hand and pulling him toward the Great Hall.


	5. I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief break - I graduated! But, we're now more than halfway done, and most has already been written. (: Comments are always appreciated, they make me smile and motivate me to write.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, watching in amusement as James tried to tame his unruly hair into looking sophisticated, or at least presentable. Sighing in defeat, he settled a top hat on his head and straightened his waistcoat. Spinning, arms out, his dress robes swirled behind him. "Well? What do you think?"

"You make a dashing Dr. Jekyll."

James grinned, clearly pleased with himself, as the door to the bathroom opened. Peter stepped out, nodding at something Remus was saying from within before closing the door behind him again.

Sirius perked up, but deflated upon seeing that Remus wasn't ready yet.

"You know, with your hair, you really should have been Mr. Hyde, Prongs. Wouldn't have needed Remus to mess with mine then."

James looked back at the mirror, grimacing slightly that his hair was not at all smooth and controlled like he wanted it to be. "Yeah, well, you're smaller."

Appraising Remus and Peter's handiwork, Sirius smiled approvingly. "You look bloody brilliant, Peter. You two really outdid yourselves."

Peter's hair had been transfigured black, and grown unevenly, sticking up here and there. Thick sideburns grew down his cheeks. He grinned at Sirius, who shivered involuntarily. His teeth were sharp and crooked, and one of his blue eyes had been changed to a deep scarlet. A handful of angry scars crossed his face, marring his normally smooth complexion.

James frowned and walked over, loosening Peter's tie, and unbuttoning his shirt a bit, before standing back and surveying the slightly rumpled boy again. "Perfect," he deemed.

"Is Remus almost ready?"

"Oh, his costume is on, but he had some transfiguring of his own, he said."

Sirius frowned. He hadn't transfigured himself at all and wondered if he needed to. Looking up at James, he saw the boy studying his costume. "Stand up." Sirius complied, subconsciously smoothing the wrinkles from the brown, pleated skirt he wore, the brilliant red chlamys partially hiding his bare chest.

Studying himself in the mirror, he cocked his head to the side. "Wasn't Achilles blonde?"

"Don't do it. You'd make a dreadful blonde." Sirius glared at him, but James just snickered. "What? I'm just saying, mate. People will know who you are with your hair how it is. Let's go down to the common room, it's almost time to head to the feast."

"You go on. I'll wait for Rem."

Peter and James exchanged a look, but shrugged and disappeared through the door, talking animatedly about the night to come.

Sirius looked back to the mirror. Checking that the other boys were gone, he whispered the incantation, lightening his hair to a dirty blonde. Staring at his reflection, he grimaced.

"You make a dreadful blonde."

Spinning around, the fabric of his chlamys swirling around him, he found Remus leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. Inadvertently, he gasped, eyes going wide. His hair was longer, curls falling softly around his face, slightly obscuring his smile.

Sirius' heart beat faster as he slowly crossed the room, drinking in the simple white chiton draped over his left shoulder, tied around his waist and cutting off above his knees. The brown leather sandals that laced up his calves matched Sirius', but he was positive they didn't look nearly as good on him as they did on Remus. Stopping just in front of the other boy, Sirius scowled, eye brows furling.

Reaching out he ran a finger over a patch of exposed skin where he knew a scar to be, but saw only smooth, flawless skin. Eyes trailing over the rest of Remus' skin, he found not a single scar. "I thought you were only doing the bite?” his voice was low and tight.

"Figured, while I was at it..." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Grey eyes searched gold, wrinkles still creasing his forehead in displeasure. "I like them," he whispered.

Remus' heart beat faster, finding nothing but sincerity and displeasure in Sirius' eyes. Reaching out, he threaded his fingers in Sirius' hair, mentally reciting the counter-incantation. "And I like your hair black." Fingers reaching the end of the length, he pulled his hand forward, letting the strands weave through his fingers like silk. Sirius glanced down to find them returned to their normal shade of ink black. Looking back up into Remus' eyes he saw the boy smile softly, "only one night. Better safe than sorry, yeah?"

Sirius relaxed, leaning so his cheek rested against the fingers still holding his hair, his own hand flattening to rest against Remus' broad chest. "I guess I can allow it for one night, my beautiful Patroclus." He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Sirius thought he felt Remus' heart pounding beneath his hand.

In a rush of bravery, Remus lifted his other hand to just barely trail his fingertips over Sirius' bare chest, watching in fascination as his chest rose with a sharp intake of breath and his eyes fluttered shut. Glancing up, he saw Sirius' lips slightly parted, his breath uneven. He took a small step forward. Sirius' eyes opened, his hand dropping from Remus' chest, to the small of his back, pulling him even closer until they stood chest to chest.

Both boys' hearts pounded violently in their chests, eyes darting back and forth, searching for some indication of what the other was thinking. Carefully, as if afraid to startle a small animal, Remus slid his hand up Sirius' chest to the back of his neck. Sirius leaned forward nearly imperceptibly, eyes flicking down to the crimson lip currently being nervously abused by Remus' teeth.

"YOU TWO WANKERS BETTER NOT BE SHAGGING, WE NEED TO GO, THE FEAST IS ABOUT TO START!"

James' shouting up the stairwell broke the spell, and both boys leapt apart as if burned. Sirius turned away, running a hand through his hair in agitation, attempting to slow his breathing and thankful for the tight pants he wore under his costume skirt.

"We should go, yeah?" Remus' voice was unsteady, and Sirius turned to find him studying him nervously.

Smiling shakily, he held out his hand. Remus only hesitated a moment before taking it in his own. "Yeah," his voice was husky, coughing to clear it. "Yeah, let's go."

 

+++

 

Walking through the corridors, the cobwebs clinging to the stone ceiling and costumes adorning the suits of armour were lost on Remus, who was only capable of focusing on where his own slightly sweaty hand was holding Sirius' and wondering if Sirius had really almost just kissed him.

Which was rather silly, considering Sirius had already kissed him. Very publicly, even.

But somehow this had been different. More real. The thought bothered Remus, because how could something be _more real_ than something that had _literally happened_. And yet, here he was. Being led through the crowded and warm castle, occasionally bumping into people due to his own lack of attention. The brush of something against his skin other than his own clothes was foreign to him, and he unconsciously shied away, drawing closer to Sirius to shelter him from the hustle and bustle of students heading to the feast.

He wasn't sure why he felt this way. Why he felt... disappointed. Surly that's not the way you feel when your best mate _doesn't_ kiss you, yeah? Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of Sirius' lips, Sirius' hair, Sirius bare chested striding confidently through the crowded corridors. But mostly, Sirius bothered by Remus transfiguring his scars... Sirius touching exactly where there was a scar by memory.

Passing through the open doors to the Great Hall, Remus stopped abruptly, causing Sirius to stop as well, glancing back to find Remus staring at the ceiling open mouthed in wonder. The decorations for the holidays never ceased to impress him, and he deemed this year to be even better than all the years before.

Storm clouds swirled and roiled across the enchanted ceiling, deep greys and nearly blacks. Rain fell, stopping several feet above everyones head, the water disappearing. Lightning cracked silently across the expanse, sometimes above the clouds, sometimes hidden behind them. Long, crooked bolts of forked electric blue and purple, disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

Dragging his eyes away, Remus found Sirius staring up at the ceiling as well, a peaceful smile tugging at the very corner of his lips. Lightning streaked across the ceiling again, painting his face in a purple glow, illuminating his sharp jaw and cheekbones in stark contrast to his dark, dark hair.

Remus found his mouth suddenly incredibly dry, as it dawned on him exactly how attractive Sirius really was. Sure, he had always known that his mate was good looking. From the first day they met, it had been blatantly obvious that the well-groomed young boy would grow to be a handsome man; even at 11 Remus would have needed to be blind to not see that. As the years had passed, it had remained a constant. Everyone in school flirted with Sirius, and the playful, confident Sirius had flirted in equal measure with everyone.

But seeing the soft, private smile on his face as he enjoyed the enchanted ceiling, Remus realised that no one else knew just how beautiful this boy was. No one except James and Peter got to see both private and public Sirius, and even then, only Remus was privy to the young man who was always cold at night. Who whimpered in his sleep. Who woke up slowly, a sleepy smile on his face the moment he blinked his silver eyes opened and spied Remus already awake.

Remembering a fingertip tracing a hidden scar, it occurred to him that maybe Sirius felt the same thing toward him. Maybe he liked having private Remus all to himself, just as Remus liked the Sirius he saw behind closed doors just as much as the boisterous, confident boy everyone else saw. But that didn't answer why Remus found it harder and harder to keep his distance from Sirius when they weren't in front of everyone else faking a relationship, or why he was disappointed Sirius hadn't kissed him again.

Sirius looked down from the ceiling to find Remus staring at him, an odd expression on his face. His heart flipped, and he tugged on his hand. "C'mon Moons. Let's go sit down, I'm starving."

Blinking rapidly, Remus simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Following behind Sirius to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Remus glanced toward Lily, and found her staring at him intently, chin propped on her fist and face contemplative. He didn't hear a word of Dumbledore's speech, but found his stomach rumbling as food magically appeared, piled high on shining gold plates, weighing heavily on the long tables. As the conversation picked up and warm food filled his belly, Remus relaxed, joining in on the topic of favourite magical beasts and only blushing slightly when Sirius said his was werewolf.

After dinner, the students rose and the professors replaced the usual long tables with small ones pushed up against the walls, clearing the centre for a dance floor and stage, which was quickly taken over by a band of witches. Desserts of every sort and bowls of steaming liquid graced the small, circular tables. James and Peter made a beeline for the pumpkin pasties, while Remus stared longingly at a flowing chocolate fountain.

He was interrupted from his mooning by Sirius bowing gracefully before him, extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Remus felt his heart practically beating out of his chest as he met the smoky, smouldering grey eyes staring him down. He placed his hand in Sirius' and allowed himself to be lead to the dance floor already filled with other students and professors. The band had struck up a lively tune, pipes and fiddle filling the air, adding cheer to the low, flickering light of the candles and lightning casting shadows on the dancers.

Barely having time to worry over his dreadful dancing, Remus found himself following Sirius' lead on a country dance with ease, weaving in and out of other couples, the heat of their bodies prickling his bare skin. Everywhere Sirius' hands touched, electricity shot through him, leaving him dizzy and tingling, despite not having a drop of firewhiskey.

One song bled into another until the band paused, leading into a slow song. Around the boys, couples wrapped their arms around one another, lost in their own world, while others stepped off the floor to catch their breath. Remus and Sirius were both panting slightly from exertion, and Remus expected Sirius to pull away. Instead he felt a hand splayed on his lower back. Glancing up in surprise, he found Sirius looking at him nervously, his usually self-confident expression gone for the moment.

Remus took Sirius' free hand in his, slowly sliding the other up his bare chest, feeling the breath Sirius had been holding release in a flutter under his fingertips. Sirius' smiling was blinding, before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Remus' as he spun them around the dance floor. The music seemingly created a bubble, consisting only of them and the melody.

The fluttering in Remus' stomach that had started when Sirius extended his hand had persisted through song after song, and he was forced to begin entertaining the chance that the feeling was not related to some food borne illness that had targeted him specifically. Leaning back he studied Sirius thoughtfully, ghosting fingertips across the shadow of stubble on his jaw.

Sirius closed his eyes, leaning in to the touch, and Remus forced himself to remember this was all for show. They weren't actually dating. They were in public, and Sirius had a part to play, and being the actor he was, he would play it to the fullest.

Remus knew this, he really did. But his body didn't seem to want to acknowledge that logic, as heat coursed through his veins and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs.

It suddenly occurred to him that, he was also in this fake relationship, and people expected him to play the part, too. He could do whatever he wanted, and if Sirius questioned him later, well. He was just making it believable. Right?

Tracing the line of Sirius' jaw back to the sensitive spot below his ear, Remus applied pressure there with the pad of his thumb, watching in fascination as Sirius' mouth dropped open, eyes fluttering shut. Leaning in, he nipped his jaw, feeling the rough stubble brush his lips, before quickly pulling away at the sharp intake of breath and strangled whimper from the other boy.

Sirius' mouth still hung open, though he didn't appear aware of it. His pupil were blown wide, eclipsing most of the grey. Remus swallowed, forcing a smirk to his face, tapping Sirius below the chin.

"Might wanna shut that, mate. You'll catch flies, yeah?"

Before he had a chance to respond, a girl's shriek cut through the air, making them both jump. Looking toward the source of the chaos stirring around them for what had happened. They needn't look long, as it was quickly obvious what had caused the disturbance.

Remus sighed. "I thought you said you convinced him not to do that."

"I thought I had! He said he wasn't because Evans would be mad, and I didn't hear any of his plans for it...but where did he manage to get so many?"

"I'm more impressed he got them to sparkle..."

Sirius nodded, because he wasn't wrong. Dozens of Puffskeins were levitating, spreading their way out through the Great Hall over the heads of frantic students and professors. They had been engorgio'd to the size of bludgers and were mostly coloured black, but somehow glittered with specks of sparkling orange.

"You know, if we leave now, we might not get blamed when they catch him."

Sirius responded by wordlessly slipping his hand in Remus' and casually pulling them out the door while everyone else was occupied with the floating critters.


	6. Red Light Indicates Doors Are Secured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I struggled a lot with this chapter and just could not get it the way I wanted.

Remus laid on his stomach on the bed, propped up on his elbows, long legs stretched out behind him. It was a blissfully quiet evening and being caught up on homework, he was enjoying one of the many books he had picked up over the summer holiday. The full moon had been the past weekend, and had thankfully been a relatively easy one. The wolf and Padfoot had run through the forest together, content to play in the snow. Even still, his body was recovering from the transformation and the heat radiating from the fire place felt nice.

"I had a thought," James proclaimed, sweeping into the dorm room with Sirius hot on his heels.

Remus groaned, "oh no." He dropped his face into the open book.

"It's a good one!"

Closing the book and marking his page with his finger, he pushed himself to a sitting position. "You don't have those. I'm not even sure you're capable of them at this point."

Peter's eyes darted back and forth between Remus and James from where he was perched on his bed. He was rather inclined to agree with Remus, that James did not, in fact, have good ideas, but restrained himself from mentioning it because he found James' bad ideas to be entertaining and, on the whole, believed them to be much more fun than if they were to veto his bad ideas.

Sirius ignored Remus' disapproving looks and plopped down on the edge of the bed next to him, looking over at Peter as he explained:

"Alice showed us that she figured out how to transfigure drinks into that Muggle sparkling soda-pop stuff, and then I remembered when you told us about that time your cousin putting that mint in your aunt's pop and it exploded."

"Ohhhhh no."

"So James and I figured we can put signs up that the Muggle Studies club-"

"There isn't a Muggle Studies club."

"-is having an event in the courtyard. Transfigure the water in the fountain to be Coca-Cola and have students mingle about all cultured like, drinking from the fountain. Then we say that there will be a display of an ancient Muggle ritual and we levitate Mentos in an artistic dancing fashion, and drop them into the fountain and FIZZZzZzZZ."

Sirius leaned into Remus' personal space, waving his fingers as he made the fizzing noises and falling over when Remus shoved him back by the face.

"Apart from the obviously juvenile nature of this prank, how can it be a Muggle ritual if we have to levitate them?"

James blinked several times, having forgotten that little tidbit. "Well, perhaps we say that muggles usually throw them but we are levitating due to artistic license," he shrugged.

"Do you hear yourself?" James just grinned, he loved making Remus bust out his exasperated voice. "And where exactly do you think we're going to get Mentos?"

"Oh, I already owled for them yesterday."

"Of course you did."

"Padfoot and I decided to wait to tell you until after so you couldn't talk us out of it," he grinned cheekily, especially upon seeing the nasty look Remus gave Sirius. He wondered if they had noticed they acted like an old married couple even behind closed doors. Although, that hadn’t really begun with their fake-dating charade, he's pretty sure that started sometime in second year after they found out about Moony's furry little problem. It definitely had become more pronounced since they had an excuse to play up their touching and bickering in public. (He and Lily referred to it as an excuse, they were sure the two boys didn't consciously realise it though.)

Speaking of Lily, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out about this one. After her rose petal trick, he really had to one up her, since his couple's costume appeared to have come to naught between the two boys. It had been two months since the dolts had started this relationship of theirs and they appeared to be not much closer to realising they should be in an actual relationship, than they had been in September.

He snapped out of his daydream of Lily swooning over his good looks and resourceful and intricate pranking techniques to see Remus leaning over Sirius, who was sprawled dramatically on the bed from when Remus shoved him away.

"Are you clinically insane, or just incredibly annoying?"

Sirius grinned up at him wickedly, "Hmmm, knowing my family probably both."

Remus was torn between feeling guilty, he knew Sirius' insecurities about his family and their mental health (or lack there of), and not feeling even remotely guilty because Sirius brought the joke on himself with his ideas of a good laugh. He settled on just narrowing his eyes as Sirius threateningly.

"What?! I haven't had points taken in three whole days!"

"That isn't something to be proud of!"

Sirius sat up and licked Remus' cheek before jumping off the bed.

Remus yelped, leaning back and scrubbing furiously at his cheek with the sleeve of his cardigan, grumbling "slobbering mutt." Seeing that Sirius had crossed the room and was digging in James' trunk he asked suspiciously, "where are you going?"

Head still in the trunk, his voice was muffled, "to commit a crime, probably, haven't decided yet. Ah hah!" He triumphantly pulled out the cloak, standing with it hanging from his hand. "To the kitchens, of course, wanna come?"

Remus hesitated, glancing back and forth between Sirius and the book he had been reading before he was interrupted by the two boys bounding in. He was kinda hungry and more importantly the house elves made the best hot chocolate ever.

Seeing his torn expression and pout, Sirius offered, "why don't I bring back a hot chocolate and apple fritter for you?"

Leave it to Sirius to know exactly what he was thinking. Remus beamed and it set Sirius' stomach fluttering, "would you mind?"

Skipping back across the room, Sirius leaned down, planting a quick kiss on Remus' cheek. "Anything for my Moonbeam." He threw the invisibility cloak over himself, disappearing before the other boys could note the crimson staining his cheeks.

 

+++

 

Outside the castle, snow was falling heavily, leaving a thick blanket of white across the expansive grounds. The inner courtyard, however, was warm as ever, charmed as it was to keep the weather and chill at bay. Students were mingling around, enjoying their Saturday afternoon, a few watching Sirius and James with open curiosity as they set up signs and tables for the 'Muggle Studies Club' event. Remus neatly stacked cups on the table with different pitchers marked with types of pop. He then walked around to the clumps of students, inviting them to sample different Muggle beverages and promising them that none of the drinks had been tampered with. They eyed him skeptically, but many took the risk, sipping their drinks slowly at first and more enthusiastically when nothing abnormal occurred.

Sirius transfigured the water in the fountain to circulate diet-coke, inhaling deeply as the air was filled with the smell of sugar and sound of popping and fizzling. Remus watched from across the courtyard, eyes trailing over his adam's apple that was pronounced from the way his head was leaned back, face to the sky. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and dark stubble covered his face and neck. Colour rose to Remus' face as he remembered the feel of that stubble against his lips and the brief taste of Sirius' skin when he bit his jaw. He took a shaky breath before walking over to join the other Marauders where they mingled with students, discussing aspects of Muggle beverage culture.

"Witches and Wizards, thank you for joining us at this Muggle Studies Club cultural event!" James shouted, drawing the attention of everyone around him. "Now, if you would please gather around the fountain, we will display a popular Muggle drink tradition, typically practiced at holidays and family gatherings."

Students slowly gathered in a loose circle around the huge fountain, talking curiously, sipping their drinks, and waiting for the promised display. The Marauders hastily shoved packs of Mentos into each others hands and bickered over who had to be furthest from the exit, blocked by the fountain. Peter ultimately slinked over there, head down, pouting. None of the others felt sorry for him though, as he could easily transform into his animagus form without drawing attention and would be the most likely to escape without being caught by a professor.

Remus positioned himself closest to the door, stubbornly refusing to budge, leaving Sirius and James on the other two sides, across from one another. James continued his narration, "as we are performing this in a much larger venue than a Muggle home, we will be using levitation, but of course Muggles would normally just toss these little festive discs."

All four boys waved their wands with great fanfare, raising the mints in the air, swirling around artistically above the fountain. A Muggle born student caught on just a second too late, "wait, aren't those-"

WHOOOOOOOSH.

A geyser, more than a story high, erupted with force, further propelled by the magic in the fountain. It sprayed the entire courtyard, walls of the castle, and doused all of the students in sticky liquid. The trees were covered in beige foam, like clouds descended too low. Peter immediately transformed to Wormtail and scampered off into the bushes before he could get stepped on, while the other three boys turned and bolted, slipping and almost falling numerous times in their haste.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN!" Professor McGonagall boomed from the first story window she was leaning out, surveying the scene below her in disbelief.

The boys heard her voice chasing them, but they were already racing through the halls. Remus rounded a corner and collided with Filch, bouncing off him and into Sirius' chest, who caught him under the arms. Filch landed on his arse on the ground, giving them time to turn and hightail it down a different corridor.

"Quick! In here!" James hissed, yanking open a broom closet door.

Sirius' long fingers were tight around Remus' wrist as he hauled him behind him into the dark cupboard. They turning just in time to see James slam the door shut, with himself on the other side of it still.

"What the..." Sirius grabbed the door handle and pushed on it, only to find the door sealed tight.

"Lumos," Remus muttered, leaning down to look through the lock just as Filch ran past.

Sirius pressed his ear to the door listening, trying to ignore Remus' body pressed hard against his side. Hearing nothin he whispered, "Alohamora."

Nothing.

He tried the handle again but found that, although the knob twisted, the door did not open. Frustrated, he slammed his shoulder against it, but still it didn’t budge.

“Permanent sticking charm,” Remus stated, and Sirius turned to look at him in horror.

“But that means that only the caster can remove it. We could be stuck here forever!”

“Sirius...”

“We could die here, Remus!” Sirius panicked.

“Sirius!”

He paused in tugging at his hair to look at the other boy.

“It’s just a prank. James put it there, I’m sure he’ll let us out eventually.”

Sirius sighed in relief, realising it was just the thing he would do, especially with how much James and Lily had been tormenting he and Remus about their fake relationship. At the thought of his relationship, he returned to being acutely aware of just how small the space was that they had been ushered into.

“So.” Sirius leaned back against the wall, trying to put as much space between him and Remus, which, admittedly, wasn’t much. “Come here often?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

In the glow of the wand light, Sirius smiled at Remus rolling his eyes. “Guess we could be here a while, huh?”

“Yeah… probably,” he fidgeted. “Wanna play a game?”

Remus eyed him suspiciously. “What kind of game?”

“How about… I ask a question and we both have to answer it, and then you ask one, and so on?”

“Okayyyy…” Remus answered slowly, mind racing. “But we each get a free pass.”

“Pass?”

“Yeah. Like, don’t have to answer.”

Sirius pouted, “why wouldn’t you want to answer me?”

A blush rose to his cheeks as he thought of a very specific question he wouldn’t want to answer, but he rolled his eyes, pretending to shrug it off. “Because I know you, and you have a tendency to get carried away. I like to have a failsafe anytime you or James are involved.”

“Alright, fine. You ask first.”

“Would you rather be blind or deaf?”

“Blind. You?”

“Blind.”

“Okay, you have 500 galleons but can only spend it in one store. Where do you go?”

“Flourish and Blotts.”

“Oh. Duh.”

Remus chuckles, “what about you?”

“……Zonko’s.”

“Merlin. And you think I’m predictable. Why do you like that leather jacket so much?”

“My parents hated it, I look badass, and…” he paused, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Okay it’s dumb, but it makes me feel safe, I guess.”

Remus’ heart twinged, finding it endearing.

“Why do YOU like my leather jacket so much?” he smirked.

Remus looked away, mentally cursing himself. He forgot they both had to answer the question. “It makes you look badass,” he mumbled.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, coughing to clear his throat. “Okay, you have to pick one, who would you rather snog: McGonagall or Flitwick?”

Remus’ jaw drops and Sirius snickers at the horrified look on his face. “Flitwick…”

Sirius cackles, wiping a tear from his eye, “same, though.”

"Really? For all you flirt with McGonagall?" Sirius just smiled and Remus hesitated, trying to find a way to sound casual but knowing he’d fail. “Would you date a bloke?”

“Kinda am.”

Remus punched him in the shoulder, but Sirius just laughed. “Be serious.”

“I’m always- OW!” Sirius couldn’t stop smiling, rubbing his sore shoulder. “Yeah.”

The other boy's head snapped up, looking at him in surprise. Even though he had kind of guessed as much, it was still shocking to hear it out loud.

Sirius shuffled under his gaze, shifting from foot to foot, stirring dust around them. “Is that… I mean. Are you alright with that? With the whole… relationship thing?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah. Erm- I would too.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide, brows burying themselves in his dark hair.

Both boys stood staring at one another, unsure of how to proceed. The air was uncomfortably warm on their skin, their robes stifling in the small space. Remus' eyes glowed like burning amber in the wandlight and Sirius couldn't bring himself to look away.

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a smiling James Potter. Sirius pulled back and socked him in the jaw, before stomping off toward the tower. Remus watched his retreating back, releasing a shaky breath. He muttered a healing spell on James jaw before the bruise could even start to form, before turning and walking slowly in the direction of the library.

James scowled, looking back and forth between the separate directions the other two had gone. He chewed his lip, thinking he had to admit this was more than he could handle on his own and it was time he and Lily teamed up again.


	7. R U Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely excited for this chapter, and hope everyone likes it. It took longer than normal, because I was in an accident that has left me without use of my dominant hand, so this whole thing was completed hunt and peck style with my left. -.- I am sure there are errors, so please point them out to me if you find any glaring ones. (:
> 
> Also, this fic is officially completely written! I'll take a couple days to let people read this one and give myself a chance to reread the ending and see if there are any changes to make, but otherwise, expect the last two chapters within the week!

Sirius touched down on the Quidditch pitch seconds before James, launching himself at the other boy in excitement. James caught him, laughing wildly as the rest of the team joined them, shouting and thumping one another on the back. The Gryffindor stands were out of control, swarms of people setting off explosions of red and gold from their wands as others poured onto the grass to congratulate the team and join in the celebration.

The players paused their excitement long enough to shake hands with the Hufflepuffs, who although disappointed with the loss, congratulated them for their hard fought win. The game had been brutal, dragging on for hours in the bitter cold with the teams neck and neck for most of it. James had been all over the place, scoring goal after goal and wracking up nearly 200 points on his own, but toward the end, the Badgers began to pull ahead. Both seekers spotted the snitch at the same time, diving neck and neck for it. It would have been a toss up who had gotten to it first, if not for a precisely aimed bludger from Sirius, nearly knocking the Hufflepuff off his broom and giving their seeker the room she needed.

Remus gripped the back of Peter's robes as they wove through the throngs of students, trying to fight their way to the other Marauders. He was thankful for Sirius' towering height; using him as their guiding beacon, they never lost sight of him in the crowd. They were still a dozen feet away when Remus saw him spinning slowly, searching the crowd until his gaze landed on him. Against all odds, his already grinning face was further lit up, causing Remus to blush.

The crowd parted easily for Sirius as he traversed the remaining distance between them. Remus yelped in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him and spinning him in place. Remus planted his hands on Sirius' shoulders, steadying himself. Even after he stopped spinning, Sirius didn't put him down, instead looking up at him and smiling brightly. Happy was a great look on him.

"Do I get a victory kiss from my beautiful boyfriend?"

"What? You think a lucky hit to maul a poor Hufflepuff is the way to earn my affection?"

"Lucky?!" he shouted, offended, but unable to stop smiling.

"Alright, I guesssss it was kind of impressive accuracy," Remus acquiesced. He refused to admit he had been blown away by Sirius' play, jumping to his feet in the stands and shouting his excitement. Hopefully Pete didn't sell him out, he'd never live it down if Sirius found out. "Are you going to put me down, or?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, pretending to consider it. Around them the crowd was dissipating, making their way back toward the castle, presumably to continue the celebration somewhere warmer. Without massive amounts of body heat, it was beginning to feel even colder, but Remus wasn't sure his shiver was entirely from the weather.

"Kiss first."

"You're incorrigible."

Sirius just smiled, not insulted in the least. Remus leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Sirius blushed furiously, his smooth demeanour slipping momentarily before he regained control. "I guesssss that's acceptable." He returned Remus' feet to the ground, holding him a moment longer than necessary before they turned and followed the remainder of the crowd. Sirius grasped his hand, swinging it exaggeratedly between them, broom thrown over his shoulder. When they reached the entrance to the team locker rooms, he paused, slipping his arm around Remus' waist again and pulling him close. Most everyone else was gone, or at least out of earshot, and his face was softer as he looked down at his fake-boyfriend.

For a moment, Remus forgot their relationship was all for show, a convenience, and he allowed himself to relax against the other. He slipped his hand under the folds of Sirius' quidditch robes, leaning in and tucking his head under the others chin. Sirius ran his hand up and down his back, eliciting a happy sigh from him.

"Thanks for coming to the game," he murmured. "I know it's cold, and you'd rather have been inside reading."

Remus hummed his agreement, breathing deeply, letting the smell of pure Sirius envelope him. "True, but your arse does look nice in those trousers, so, I can make an exception sometimes I suppose." Sirius couldn't tell from his tone whether he was joking or not, but felt his breath hitch regardless. When Remus pulled back there was a glimmer of amusement in his eye. He pretended to wrinkle his nose in distaste at Sirius' sweaty, grassy smell. "Now, go shower, mangy mutt."

Sirius barked in laughter, leaning in and planting a messy kiss on his cheek before pulling away. He waved over his shoulder before disappearing into the locker room.

 

+++

 

The party in the Gryffindor common room had stretched well into the evening, leading to a very quiet Sunday morning. Remus left Sirius sleeping, tucking the book of poems the other boy had gifted him under is arm before making his way down to breakfast. Very few people were already there, especially from his own house, so Remus was able to settle in and read at the table without any distractions. He wasn't sure how long he had been reading when someone sat down across from him, despite the table being largely vacant. He glanced up when a cup of tea was placed before him, smiling gratefully at Lily.

Her hair was piled in a messy bun atop her head, face free of makeup. A large, worn hoodie enveloped her small frame, slipping slightly off one shoulder as she sipped her own cup of coffee.

"Mornin'"

She hummed in acknowledgement, before letting her head fall to rest on her arm atop the table. Remus chuckled, taking a sip of his tea before returning to the book in front of him. The castle gradually came to life, Hall filling up with people, noise, and smells. Lily must've dozed off, as she didn't lift her head again until James set his hand on her back, gently rousing her. A thump on the bench next to him pulled Remus from the clutches of a particularly good poem, but he didn't actually look away until strong arms snaked around his waist and a head dropped to his shoulder.

Closing his book, he found Sirius to be straddling the bench next to him, face buried in his neck. Reaching up, Remus carded fingers through freshly washed hair, smiling at the pleased hum it elicited from the other boy. Hand resting at the back of his neck, he returned his attention to Lily, only to see her and James staring open mouthed at something just above his head.

"Please don't tell me there's a spider in my hair."

Sirius sat up quickly, eyes slightly widened, only to drop into something more puzzled.

"What the..?" He reached out, poking the air. "There's... hearts. Floating from your head."

Remus looked at him, waiting for twitch of lips that would give him away. When nothing came though, Remus glanced up, shocked to see that he was right. There were, indeed, hearts. Floating up from his head, disappearing before they reached the enchanted ceiling.

Looking back across the table he saw that although Lily was still looking at him in confusion, she too, now had hearts above her head. Remus laughed as he surveyed the Great Hall, finding that it was only the sporadic Gryffindor who was afflicted with the odd condition.

"Perhaps this is Hufflepuff's idea of payback."

James chuckled, "well, since it appears harmless enough, good on them."

That seemed to be the end of it as they all dug into breakfast. Sirius swung his other leg over the bench, pouring a cup of coffee as he reached for the Daily Prophet, but kept his side pressed warmly against Remus'. Still scanning the paper but having finished his crumpets, his hand absently landed on Remus' back, rubbing up and down over muscles he subconsciously knew to bother him. Remus leaned into the touch, head falling onto the others shoulder as he nodded his agreement to Lily's criticism of Friday's Ancient Rune's lecture. Eyes still glued to the story, Sirius turned his head enough to press a kiss to the top of his head, eyebrows drawn in concern at the events.

The group lingered at the table long after they had finished eating, simply enjoying one another's company. James was the first to rise, stretching his arms high above his head until his back gave an audible pop.

"Well, I think I'll have a shower and take care of a few things."

Lily got to her feet as well, swallowing the last of her third cup of coffee, "I'll walk with you, I need to see if Alice is in the room."

Remus sat up, shivering at the sudden lack of body heat. "I'm going to the library. We have rounds tonight, so I'll meet you on the third floor as usual, yeah, Lils?"

She nodded her acknowledgement before turning and following James out.

Sirius rose, extending his hand to help Remus clamour over the bench after him. Even once he was solidly on his feet, Sirius didn't take his hand back, and Remus found himself staring, transfixed by the hearts rising from the other boys head. A small tug got his attention, "right. Shall we?"

 

+++

 

Lily and Remus were just finishing up Prefect rounds and meandering their way back toward the common room when she exclaimed, "oh! I almost forgot! James said Sirius needed your help on the Astronomy assignment. He was going to be in the tower working on it and hoped you'd meet him there after we were done to give him a hand."

"I wonder why he didn't mention it to me earlier," Remus said, eyebrows drawn in puzzlement.

Lily shrugged, clearly unconcerned. "Maybe he forgot to? James caught me just as I was leaving to meet you."

"Must've. Alright, I'll see you later then?"

She waved, heading toward the Gryffindor portrait hole, while he turned down another corridor that led to the astronomy tower. As he rounded the corner, he saw Sirius approaching the tower from the other end of the hall. His head was down, long hair pulled into a loose knot, while stray strands that had escaped hung in his face. He had shed his robes, sporting a Gryffindor red sweater and simple, well-worn jeans, his hands shoved in the pockets as he strolled along. Hearing approaching footsteps, he lifted his head, eyebrows slightly raised creating ridges in his pale skin.

Remus waved awkwardly, then winced. Since when did he wave to Sirius, what the hell? He relaxed, however, when he saw Sirius' face soften and a multitude of hearts drift up from his person. Guess the effect hadn't worn off yet then. He glanced up to see them swirling above his own head as well, like a kaleidoscope of butterflies, flitting in and out from one another before fading from view. It was odd though, he thought it must've dissipated, since they hadn't appeared at all while he was with Lily.

The boys met at the foot of the stairs, stopping a foot or two from one another. "'lo, Padfoot."

"Hey Moons, how was rounds."

"Quiet. How was your night."

"Pleasant. Was still in the library, just finishing up a Muggle Studies assignment when James found me."

"Mmmm. So, what did you need help with then?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Me? James said you- oh." His face resolved as he realised they had been had yet again. Remus was only a beat behind him as it clicked. He watched as Sirius ran a hand down his face in mild exasperation. "Well, we may as well go see what those two concocted in the tower for us then, hm?"

Remus shrugged, then indicated Sirius should lead the way. Emerging from the stair well, Sirius stopped short, causing Remus to run into his back and mutter a surprised 'umph'. Rubbing his nose and shooting his friend a glare, Remus stepped 'round to see the cause of Sirius' abrupt halt, before freezing himself as well. His hand slowly dropped from his face as he surveyed the scene before them.

A gramophone sat in one corner, filling the air with soft jazz. Fireflies flew high in the rafters, blinking in and out, creating an etherial glow. Heating charms had clearly been renewed recently, as the air was comfortably warm despite the snow falling just past the rails. Tea lights had been lit as well, scattered on the ground around the circumference, but leaving the centre free.

Sirius' hand twitched. He willed himself to remain still, to not be impulsive for once, to wait for a reaction from Remus. Each heartbeat felt like an eternity as the moments stretched on, before a warm hand slipped hesitantly into his. He tried to tamper down his hopefulness, so it wouldn't reflect on his face as he turned his focus to the other boy.

Remus paused, giving Sirius a chance to pull away. When he didn't, the tawny haired boy shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t danced before, yeah? And I’m not in a rush to go back to the room...unless you are?”

Sirius smiled, “I don’t have anywhere else to be. I suppose I could spare a dance.” He winked, and Remus resolutely ignored the fluttering in his chest, choosing instead to pull the other boy further into the room.

Falling easily into step with the rhythm, Sirius placed his hand on Remus’ shoulder. Feeling the other boy’s hand rest at the small of his back, he coughed to hide a sharp intake of breath. They were quiet for a bit, unsure of where to look or what to say. Sirius opened his mouth a time or two, as if to speak, just to close it again.

Remus finally broke the silence saying, “there’s one thing I don’t understand.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, every other time, they teased us by doing something that would make us uncomfortable. Like being seen at Pudifoots, or stuck in a closet. But, what’s uncomfortable about this?”

At his question, Sirius swallowed thickly, his heart pounding painfully despite the repeating mantra in his head:

_It’s all for show._   
_It’s just Remus._   
_There’s nothing to be nervous about._   
_It’s just Remus._

“Indeed,” he murmured. Sighing, he leaned in, resting his forehead against the shorter boy’s. Closing his eyes, he missed the furious blush lighting up Remus’ face.

The gears in Remus’ mind began to click as he studied dark eyelashes fanned out against ivory skin. Flickering candlelight traced the planes of Sirius’ face, before receding again into shadow as Remus gently spun them round the tower. Feeling puffs of breath from the other boy float across his skin, Remus found the answer to his own question.

_What’s uncomfortable about this?_

What’s uncomfortable, but slowly falling in love with someone you’re not actually dating?

What’s uncomfortable, but having someone in you’re arms and feeling it isn’t nearly enough?

What’s uncomfortable, but standing alone with someone you touch in public to convince others, but behind closed doors can’t convince yourself to stop? Realising you don’t want to convince yourself to stop?

What’s uncomfortable, but having exactly what you want within your grasp, just not in the way you want it?

Remus found himself staring at Sirius’ lips, trying desperately to remember what it felt like to be kissed by them. What it had felt like to be held solidly and dipped in Sirius’ arms with such assurance despite everyone’s eyes on them. He wondered how Sirius ever had the confidence, when Remus can’t even close the mere centimetres between them now.

Sirius refused to open his eyes. He couldn't focus his mind on anything but the way Remus felt against him. Hard muscles and firm lines, nothing like the way it felt when he had held a girl close. He was dying to kiss him again, needed it like air in his lungs. But the need was at odds with another part of him, filled with trepidation at the thought. It stemmed from an utter certainty he couldn’t explain, that it would somehow change everything if they were to kiss. He tried to rationalise it in his mind. That they had kissed already. That people expected them to kiss. That it might be easier to do in public if they first tried in private. But try as he might, there was a nagging in the back of his mind that there would be more to it. That something so innocent as kiss, was something he shouldn’t do with Remus. That something had changed since September that would prevent it from being just a kiss.

His thoughts took a hard left-turn, refusing to go down that road and question why that was. His hand idly moved from Remus' shoulder to the nape of his neck, focusing on the feel of the downy soft curls as his fingers threaded into them. He felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath, air rushing past his cheeks and into the others lungs. Slowly he opened his eyes, studying the other the boy. Remus' face was carefully guarded, but the weakness in his facades always lay in his eyes. No matter how he schooled his features, Sirius could always find an inkling of his true feelings in their amber depths.

He wavered for a moment, both of them frozen, their feet no longer going through the motions of the dance. It was as if someone had pressed a pause button, the momentum of life stopped suddenly, but growing strained, taught as a rubber band with every passing second.

Sirius suddenly fisted his hand, pulling Remus' head back by his hair. Remus gasped, hands tightening in Sirius' sweater and gripping the other's. Sirius watched in amazement as his eyes slipped shut, breath ragged, his chest rising and falling erratically. His adam's apple jutted out sharply from his long pale neck. Hearts rose with a fury, spiralling frantically from his person to mingle with the fireflies above them. Sirius' eyes traced the sharp angles of his jaw, down his neck to where he could see his pulse pounding. The stars shone bright around them, falling snow reflecting the light, creating a cool glow. In that moment, Sirius thought the other boy look too beautiful to be real. Head thrown back, body taught as a centaur's bow. His copper curls reflected the half-moon's light. The scars on his face were softened, no harsher than the freckles on his cheeks.

A slow smirk appearing as he thought back to Hallowe'en. Swallowing painfully past the lump in his throat, he licked his lips nervously before steeling himself. Leaning in, he placed his mouth directly over the artery. Remus released a strangled noise, back arching, pressing closer to Sirius. His hand flew to the front of his shirt, gripping it tight to anchor himself. Sirius hummed, pressing his tongue flat and feeling the leaping thrum of the other boys pulse beat through him. Pulling away, he bit down softly before retreating, loosening his grip on the others hair.

Remus collapsed forward, forehead resting on Sirius shoulder as the other wound an arm around his waist to steady him.

"What. The fuck, Pads?" he managed between gasping breathes. He was sure his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. Perhaps he'd get lucky and the ground would open and swallow him whole so he never had to look Sirius in the face again. Or maybe a hippogriff would swoop by, pluck him straight from the tower and fly off, never to be seen again.

Ignoring the racing of his own heart and the flush creeping up his neck, Sirius laughed, slightly higher than normal. "Now we're even. And I was nice and didn't do it to you in the middle of the Great Hall like _someone_."

Remus frowned, thoughts disorganised as he tried to make sense of what his friend was saying. "That's not even close to the same thing I did, wanker!"

Sirius just chuckled, paying no heed to his wrath. Turning his head he pressed his lips close to Remus' ear, murmuring low, "whoops." Remus shoved his chest, but not hard enough for the other to let go.

As they walked back to the dorm, Remus bumped his shoulder against Sirius'. Sirius glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, smiling as he bumped him back, before grabbing Remus' hand and loosely threading their fingers together. Remus squeezed his hand, weaving his fingers more solidly in Sirius' and refusing to let go, even as the climbed through the portrait hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will write for comments and kudos. <3


	8. Mardy Bum

James carefully lowered a frozen ashwinder egg with his tongs, until it hovered just above the surface of the brewing mixture. Releasing it carefully, so as to minimise any splash or ripples, Sirius was begrudgingly impressed with his precision, considering the fact that the prat hadn’t stopped babbling on since class had begun about what it was Lily might smell of him in her potion. Sirius focused on crushing the moonstone, humming agreement as necessary. Weighing the required pearl dust on his scale, he had to triple check the amount with the recipe in his book, as his eyes kept stealing toward Remus and not taking in the words written before him.

"I'm not really sure what disappointment and regret smell like, mate,” he muttered absentmindedly.

Sliding the last of the ingredients off his cutting board and into the cauldron, giving the potion a final counter-clockwise stir, the bubbling liquid transformed from a deep gold to a shimmering mother-of-pearl, pale steam spiralling upward toward the ceiling of the dungeon. Sirius glanced at his potions book, confirming that this was what it was supposed to do when complete.

He looked back just in time to grab James by the collar as he leaned over to catch a whiff so quickly that he almost toppled into the cauldron. Not seeming to notice, the other boy closed his eyes, breathing deeply of the scent that attracts him most. Sirius stood, still with a firm grasp on him, waiting for some sort of indication from his friend as to his feelings regarding the potion, but after several long beats, he became impatient.

"Well? It looks correct, or did we botch it somehow?"

Apparently startled out of his revelry, James pulled back, disengaging his robes from his friend's hand.

"No, we got it, alright." He turned toward Sirius, a huge smile breaking across his face like the rising sun. He held up three fingers, ticking them off as he went, "broom wax, naturally, I mean quidditch was my first love after all.” Sirius rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Coconut shampoo, which as you a know a certain witch informed me in first year I was a toe head for not knowing what a coconut was. And finally, water lilies." If possible, his smile expanded even more. "Now I just need to figure out what she smelled. And how to get her to agree to a date."

Sirius settled down into his chair, tipping it back on two legs and studying James' excited expression with amusement. Before he could respond though, James stepped on the chair hard, righting it on all four legs.

"What are you doing? Get over here and smell this you tosser."

"Why?"

James stared at him aghast, "what do you mean, why?!"

"I mean what's the big deal? You wanted to know if it was Lily, although I should point out that just because you're most attracted to her, doesn't guarantee she is to you." He dodged a jab James aimed at him before continuing, "but why do I need to smell it? It's not like I'll recognise the smell. And doesn’t it take the fun out of it if you know? I mean, if I were even interested in that sort of thing.”

Rolling his eyes, James grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet, apparently determined to force his face over the cauldron if need be.

"Alright, alright." Holding his hands up placatingly, "if it means that much to you, I will verify that I don't smell your stupid shampoo in my potion." This time, he didn't bother to dodge the punch aimed at his shoulder. Making his way towards their cauldron, he glanced towards the door, for the hundredth time that hour, where Lily and Remus were set up. The peculiar sight gave him pause. Remus was sitting in his chair, face down on the table, with his fingers clasped together on top of his head. Meanwhile Lily leaned over their cauldron, face wrinkled in displeasure, as if it had somehow insulted her and her whole family. 

"There's no way their potion went balls-up, Lily is Slughorn's protégé. I don't think she could have screwed this up if she tried."

James spun comically fast, losing his balance and falling against Sirius, who caught him before they could both end up arse first in the swirling mother-of-pearl liquid behind them. Smirking down at him, Sirius continued, "on second though, it appears that Lily knows what disappointment and regret smells like after all."

"Oh, shove off."

"But what's got Moony so down."

"I'm not sure, but we can ask him shortly,” he waved his hand dismissively. “Class ends in less than 5 minutes so smell the damn potion before the ole' Slug comes to dispose of it.”

Sirius hesitated, chewing his lip thoughtfully. “Maybe I should go check on him.”

“SMELL THE BLOODY POTION, BLACK.”

Usually it was Sirius who lost his temper. James’ booming voice drew the attention of several nearby tables, including Remus and Lily. Both stared at the pair, apparently startled out of their own thoughts, blinking slowly at him in confusion. Sirius let his eyes roam over Remus’ disheveled hair, sharp cheekbones, the dusting of freckles on his nose, before meeting the other’s steady gaze. Rubbing the back of his neck before looking down at his feet, Sirius shoved James away from him. Turning his back on the rest of them, Sirius hesitantly leaned over their cauldron, closing his eyes as the steam spiralled up to greet him. Unconsciously relaxing his shoulders, he breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating mixture of scents intertwined together perfectly. 

First he identified the soft, earthy smell of a cool evening in the forest after it had rained. It instantly made him smile, thinking of nights spent under the full moon, running as Padfoot with his best mates, drinking deeply of the damp woody air with his enhanced sense of smell. 

Weaving in and out was the burning tang of a smouldering wood fire, like the one in the Gryffindor common room. Or the bonfires they sometimes made on the Potter's estate, late summer nights when the four Marauders were staying there, falling asleep all in one room despite the multitude to choose from, smoke clinging to their clothes and hair.

The last note was harder to pin down. Swirling around him, fleeting like the edge of a memory, something comforting, steadying, and exciting all at once. His brow furled as he tried to grasp at it.

“Hate to interrupt you, Mr. Black,” Sirius snapped his eyes open, startled. Professor Slughorn chuckled warmly, “especially when you’re quiet and peaceful, for once, however class has ended. What do you smell then, my boy?”

Opening his mouth to reply flippantly, Sirius ran a hand through his hair, “well, obviously I smell my wonderful boyfriend… Remus.” His face dropped, voice choked as he suddenly placed the last scent in his Amortentia. 

James was too busy talking with Remus and Lily, who had wandered over, to notice the slip in Sirius’ facade. If Slughorn noticed, he didn’t let on, smiling kindly and patting his shoulder. “Naturally.” With a flick of his wand, the potion disappeared, leaving behind a gleaming cauldron, ready for the next class to come in.

Sirius trailed behind his friends leaving the dungeon, passing through the door just in time to see Lily thwack James upside the head. Distracted as he was, he didn’t even manage a smile. The messy-haired boy wasn’t remotely deterred, simply turning to Remus instead.

“So then, Moony, what had you so glum?”

“Oh... I realised I would have to put up with you asking me what Lily smelled in her potion for the foreseeable future.”

James cackled, “well what did you smell, then?”

“Hmm, parchment, and something else. No one I recognised,” he lied, resolutely refusing to look at Sirius in case the other boy could read it on his face.

Sirius, however, felt as though someone had cast Glacius on the blood in his veins, turning it to ice. Muttering some excuse about forgetting a book in the dorm, which made no sense since it was Friday and classes were finished for the day, he broke off and made his way back to the room as quickly as he could, short of running. Throwing open the door, he grabbed the Marauder’s map, his leather jacket, and broom, before fleeing again, lest anyone come looking for him.

Checking the map to be sure the others were all still headed toward the Great Hall, he hurriedly made his way to the Astronomy tower. Throwing on his jacket and tucking the map safely in an inner pocket, Sirius swung his leg over his broom before kicking off into the rapidly cooling dusk. 

Leaning low over the handle, he pushed his speed like a seeker who spotted the snitch, racing a circle around the castle. His thoughts moved as quickly as his broom, unable to figure out how he had let things get this far. Sure, he found the boy attractive. Handsome. Beautiful, even. And, okay, maybe he had a habit of initiating touches with the other that didn’t serve any purpose other than fulfilling his desire to do so. Sighing, he sat up, slowing his pace before choosing an old rampart, landing softly. His feet connecting with the stone sent a puff of snow scattering.

Shivering in the late November air, Sirius pulled his jacket tighter around him as his back hit the wall, sliding down until he was seated on the cracked stone. This sun had already slipped below the horizon, painting the sky in shades of quickly fading pink and violet. Craning his neck back, his breath rose in a puff, swirling into the sky as his eyes scanned the rapidly appearing constellations above his head. 

He laughed humorously, and found himself unable to stop, overcome with a fit of hysterics. ‘How fitting,’ he thought, ‘for the Morning Star that rises with the dawn, to fall in love with a werewolf waiting for the moon to set.’

He supposed he should have considered the possibility of there being more than just aesthetic attraction when they cast matching Patronuses, but arguably the depth of their connection and friendship could create that, right?

Searching his jacket, he found a pack of muggle cigarettes. Setting one in his lips, he lit it with a quick thought, watching the tip flare a brilliant burning orange. Taking a long drag, the earthy taste of tobacco enveloped him. Eyes still focused on the sky, he remembered the starlight reflecting off Remus’ hair, head thrown back. His heart twisted, painfully aching, turning the words over and over in his mind on an endless loop.

_No one I recognised._

_No one I recognised._

_No one I recognised._

Light another cigarette.

Repeat.

Guess that night meant something different to him than it had the other boy. It’s his own fault he’s in this predicament though, it’s not like Remus ever made this out to be more than the arrangement Sirius created in the first place.

_No one I recognised._

_No one I recognised._

_No one I recognised._

Light another cigarette.

Repeat.

Maybe this is what he got for repeatedly telling James just because he smelled Lily didn’t mean she’d smell him. Or for being a colossal twat unworthy of Remus’ love and affection. Or both. Probably both. 

By the time he ran out of cigarettes, Sirius was shivering from the biting wind and bitter cold seeping through the stone and into his bones. At least, he pretended it was only from the weather that he felt entirely numb. Stumbling to his feet stiffly, he mounted his broom again, flying slowly back to astronomy tower. He trudged back to Gryffindor tower, head down and body shaking violently as warmth slowly returned to it.

He had hoped to make it back to the room before the others so he could just feign having fallen asleep and missed dinner, but as he had lost track of time, this didn’t seem likely. He did luck out though, that it was only James there when he returned.

"I need firewhiskey," Sirius muttered, stepping over James who was sprawled on the floor, to flop face first onto his bed, broom still in his hand.

"Why do we need firewhiskey? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"No," Sirius' voice was muffled heavily by the pillow he was considering smothering himself with, "I need firewhiskey. You need to put your trousers on."

"But life is so freeing without them.”

Realising the pillow smelled like Remus, Sirius shoved himself off the bed and dropped to the floor, staring across the room at his friend.

"What did Evans do to them?"

"Well, first I asked what her potion smelled like, and when she didn’t answer, asked if I had managed to charm the pants off her yet, to which she charmed my trousers off of me. Literally. They jumped off my person, and walked out of the Great Hall without me in them." He sighed dreamily, "she's so talented.”

“Where are Remus and Pete?”

“Wormy has detention after dinner, and Remus was still eating dessert. I was too, but McGonagall said I would get detention for dress code violation if I didn’t remove myself, and I can’t afford to miss quidditch practice with the game against Slytherin coming up. This is going to be our year, I can feel it.”

Sirius hummed noncommittally, running his fingers through wind tangled hair. 

James propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing his friend suspiciously. “So what made you disappear without a trace? Remus stopped by before dinner when he realised you were missing. Said there was no sign of you or the map.”

Sirius’ face twisted in annoyance, looking away from the other boy. James caught the expression and narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. “Bought of cabin fever. Did a few laps on my broom, fresh air did me some good.” Not entirely a lie, he reflected. 

James open his mouth to argue, but Sirius was saved from further questioning as Remus returned. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, he glanced between James, Sirius, and the broom still in his hand.

“Going somewhere?”

Refusing to look at the other boy, Sirius rose to his feet and deposited the broom by his trunk. “James, where’s the cloak? I’m going to grab some bottles from our stash in the 3rd floor passageway.”

James scowled. Since when did Sirius ask for the cloak? Or not go rifling through his things automatically? “My trunk.”

“Sirius, you’re shaking.” Remus reached out, grabbing Sirius hand, noting that it was cold as ice, before it was yanked away. “I’ll go with you,” he volunteered.

“No.”

Remus froze, startled by his refusal.

“I’ll be right back.” And with that he disappeared under the cloak, leaving a bewildered Remus and thoughtful James staring at the spot he had stood moments before.

Remus looked over at James questioningly, but the other boy just held his hands up in surrender. “Not a bloody clue, mate.”

Sirius returned quickly, cradling several bottles of firewhiskey in his arms, which he deposited on the floor in the centre of the room. When he passed a glass to Remus, he was assaulted with the stench of smoke clinging heavily to the dark haired boy. Looking up at him, he noted that Sirius hadn’t met his eyes once tonight. Rather than joining Remus on their bed, Sirius crossed over to the armchair where his bed used to be, dropping into it heavily. Throwing one leg over an armrest, he tipped his head back, taking a long swig from his glass. 

“You ran off before I got the chance to ask,” Remus played nervously with the sleeves of his jumper. “What did you smell in your potion today, Pads?”

“Nothing,” he answered with finality, tossing back another shot of firewhiskey. Slamming the glass down with too much force, he turned to James, “so what do you think are our odds against Slytherin?”

As James set off on an animated rant, Remus studied Sirius, startled again at his calloused response. Sirius was never short with him. Other people, yes, frequently. But never him, and this was the second time tonight. His brow furled, wracking his brain for what he could have done to piss off the boy across the room.

The night continued on much the same. Peter returned at some point, settling on the ground, leaning against James’ bed, complaining about detention with Slughorn. James got completely shite-faced, glasses askew on his grinning face. Remus watched as Sirius downed glass after glass, forcing a barely convincing smirk when Peter or James addressed him, and never looking at Remus. 

Sirius for the first time in his life cursed his high tolerance for alcohol. It seemed that no amount of firewhiskey was enough to burn away the ice that gripped his chest. His heart beat sluggishly, like dirty snow sloshing in his veins. That certainly wouldn’t stop him from trying though. He scowled, at the very least the liquid could make him less conscious of Remus studying him. But, no. He could feel the other’s amber gaze on him, refusing to give in to the magnet pull demanding he look back. Demanding he apologise for his confrontational attitude. The longer he fought it, the more irritated he became with himself for being so soft, so overly attached to someone who would never care for him the same way.

Peter retired to bed, and eventually James stopped talking long enough to pass out as well, sideways across his bed with the curtains wide open. Sirius continued to drink and Remus studied him with concern. “What’s the matter, Pads?”

“Nothing,” his speech surprisingly only slightly slurred.

“Will you come to bed?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Well, then what do you plan to do?” he asked in exasperation.

Sirius scowled into his empty glass, before setting it on the table beside the chair and stumbling to his feet. Remus rushed to grab his arm when he swayed dangerously, but pulled back when Sirius flinched, recoiling from his touch. 

A pang of hurt stabbed through his heart seeing Sirius reject his touch so violently. “Sirius…” Slowly, he tucked a strand of hair behind the other boy’s ear, observing that he looked like a trapped animal, leaning slightly into the touch while still wanting to bolt. “Please, Siri? Please come to bed?”

“Going to sleep in the common room,” his voice was thick as he choked on the words. He needed to get out, put distance between them before he completely broke. 

Without another word he stumbled across the room and yanked the door open, slamming it shut behind him. Remus swallowed, blinking rapidly against the rising distress burning a hole in his chest. Realising there was no point in going after him tonight, he settled on his bed, propped against the headboard. Pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them, he focused on slowing his breathing, pushing down the waves of panic as he waited for morning to come.


	9. I Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. (: Hope everyone has enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments below, I love hearing from you!

Sunlight streamed through the high windows of Gryffindor tower in long stretches, falling across Sirius’ face and waking him early from a restless sleep. Rubbing crust from his eyes, he opened them to find the scrunched up face of Lily Evans leaning over him.

“The fuck you want, Evans?” he asked, groggily.

“The fuck you doing asleep on the couch, Black?”

Sirius shied away from her cheery voice, grating on his ears after a long night of drinking. Ignoring her question, he closed his eyes again, doing a quick status check on his beleaguered body. His head and body ached from the combination of riding too hard and drinking too much, although not as badly as he probably deserved. He briefly entertained the notion that he was still drunk.

“You absolutely reek of smoke, did you buy out the nearest tobacconist or what?”

“What do you care?”

Lily stayed silent, scowling at the boy below her, taking in his disheveled form. She thought they had moved past him being snippy to her, and she had never seen him so unkempt before. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his long black locks matted and tangled. As she began to adjust to the overwhelming stench of smoke she noticed the lingering notes of what could only be firewhiskey. When she didn’t answer, he opened his eyes again to find her scrutinising him closely.

“What?”

“Did you and Remus have a row?”

“No.”

“Then why are you asleep on the couch?”

“Because someone took my bed,” he quipped dryly.

“Oh and you all of a sudden decided it was a problem?” She arched a finely groomed eyebrow at him and he found himself at a loss to answer that he did indeed suddenly have a problem with being surrounded by the smell of his fake boyfriend as it was a reminder that he smelled Remus in his amortentia, but Remus didn’t smell him.

Pushing his legs over a bit, Lily perched on the edge of the couch, turning her eyes toward the rising sun, speculating that Sirius might be more likely to talk to her if she weren’t leaning over him and staring him down. Nonetheless, he watched her warily as she settled back comfortably.

“You disappeared quickly after potions yesterday.”

“Needed fresh air. Can’t be cooped up in this castle all the time.”

“Can’t have been too fresh, with the way you smell. How many bottles of firewhiskey did you finish then?”

“Not sure, maybe you can ask James later and lecture him instead.”

“I’m not lecturing you, Sirius. Frankly, I don’t care what you do. I’m worried about if you look like this, when you’re a self-centred, arrogant bastard, how Remus must look.”

“I told you, this has nothing to do with Remus.”

“Yes, and I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah, well, he’s fine.”

“What did your potion smell like?”

“Like none of your goddam business, Evans,” his voice heated as his temper rose.

Lily bit her tongue. Sirius’ temper was a wildfire that she knew well to avoid, and she could tell by his defensiveness and agitation that she had found the source of the problem. Chewing the inside of her cheek in thought, she decided to change her approach.

“Remember the hearts last week? The floating ones?”

Sirius studied her, confused by the change in topic, but nodded.

"That was me."

His eyebrows shot up, but once he thought about it more, realised it fit in with all the other pranks she and James had pulled on he and Remus. But why tell him now? And why didn't she make a big deal about it then, like all the other jokes?

“I’ll tell you how it worked if you promise to keep your trap shut about it to James.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want to listen to him yammer on about me more than he already does.”

Sirius flinched, picturing an obsession even greater than James already exhibited. “Alright,” he grumbled. “I promise.”

Lily smiled brightly down at him. “A potion, which I slipped in the pitchers of tea and coffee before they were delivered to the tables. The hearts appeared when a person was near the one they adore.”

The boy scowled scowled, trying to figure out why she was telling him or why it mattered. “Okay? So?”

Rolling her eyes, Lily sighed, “so, I banked on the fact that you two actually fancied each other.”

Heat flooded his cheeks, “you don’t know who I like, I was near a lot of people that day, it bloody could’ve been anyone.”

Glancing at him sidelong, she decided to ignore that argument and present him with the more important one to consider. “Okay, sure, but when you were alone with Remus did he still have hearts?”

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but found himself speechless, snapping it shut as he realised what she was suggesting. He thought back to Remus, tawny curls disheveled from the breeze sweeping through the astronomy tower as the two danced under the stars and fireflies, hearts floating softly up from both their heads. He remembered thinking the effects had worn off, how they hadn't appeared over his own head for hours, until he saw Remus approaching the tower.

Returning to the present, his eyes darted to the red-headed girl smiling down at him, clearly pleased with herself.

“His potion though-”

“Ask him again.”

“What?”

Lily rolled her eyes, still settled back against Sirius' legs and the couch back. “James asked him in front of all of us, while obsessing over what mine smelled like and even though he could see Remus was distressed, because Potter is an insensitive prick. Ask him yourself what his potion smelled like.”

Sirius was quiet a moment before suddenly jumping to his feet, throwing Lily off in the process, ignoring her indignant yelp. Striding towards the stairs he looked over his shoulder as an after thought, “I’m telling the insensitive prick you’re down here in an empty common room.”

“Fuck you, Black!”

Sirius took the stairs two at a time, almost losing his balance as Peter emerged from the dorm.

“You’re up early.”

“Have to go finish what I didn’t last night in detention with Slughorn. What are you doing up?”

“Errr… nothing, go to detention,” pushing past him impatiently.

James was in the same position he had passed out; sideways across his bed with the curtains open. Sirius skidded to a halt in front of him, smirking as he considered the best way to wake the boy. Eyeing the quidditch magazine left open on the bed next to him, Sirius stepped back, drawing his wand and whispering Ducklifors. A brilliant stream of yellow light shot from his wand, hitting the magazine and transforming it into a duck. The bird shivered, ruffling its feathers, before turning and quacking loudly right in James’ ear.

James yelped and rolled off the bed, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Sirius cackled, quickly dismissing the duck while James lay groaning. Slowly, he rolled over, blinking up at Sirius, who noted he looked a bit green.

“How are you awake. And moving. And not throwing up. And please stop moving before I do.”

“One day you will learn to hold your liquor, young buck. I feel great. But if you’re not, the lovely Miss Evans is currently alone in the common room, and you know she’s a brilliant potioneer. I bet she has a hangover potion with your name on it.”

James blinked several times, the words taking a bit to sink in through the muddled, hungover bog that was currently his mind. After what felt like forever to Sirius, but was probably no more than a few seconds, James struggled to his feet before trudging down the stairs in the search of Lily and the beautiful, wonderful elixir that was hangover potion.

Sirius watched James’ retreating back, heart beating faster as the door clicked shut behind him. Before he could even take a steadying breath, he heard Remus cast an Imperturbable charm, ensuring neither James nor Peter could interrupt or overhear them. Sirius turned, surprised, despite having planned to do it himself. He found Remus standing by his bed wearing the same clothes as the night before, his head bowed, fingers clenched around his wand. Sirius swallowed thickly.

“What did I do?” His voice shook, filled with anguish that tugged painfully at Sirius’ heart, rooting him where he stood.

“Rem-”

“ _What did I do?_ ” He looked up and Sirius saw unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “You couldn’t stand to be near me, you flinched when I touched you, Sirius! You wouldn’t even look at me or stay in the same room,” his voice broke, freeing Sirius from his frozen state.

He cross the room quickly, hands cupping Remus’ face as the first tear fell. He swiped it away with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t cry Moonshine.”

Remus looked up into grey eyes, filled with worry, remorse, and uncertainty. He gripped the front of Sirius’ shirt with shaking hands, burying his face in his neck with a choked sob. Sirius’ arms quickly encircled him, holding him tight against his chest. One hand tangled in his hair as he whispered comforting words, guilt tearing him apart for hurting his friend so.

When his tears ceased to flow, Remus pulled back with a slight hiccup. “Is it because of this silly fake relationship?” he asked quietly, not meeting Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius continued to rub soothing circles on his back, refusing to let go of the boy. “No.” Remus looked up, slightly surprised at the surety of the response. “It isn’t.”

“What did I-”

“You didn’t do anything, Remus,” his voice was low as he reached up, brushing tawny curls back from his boyfriend’s face. “I was being a prat. I’m so sorry I upset you.”

“What made you come back?”

At that, Sirius hesitated, looking away and shifting. He started to back up, feeling the need to put space between him and Remus, panic starting to well up in him at the idea of telling him how he felt. Remus gripped his arms, refusing to let him pull away.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, tell me Pads.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Taking a deep breath and swallowing several times before he could force the words past his lips. “Lily found me on the couch and made me come back. She said,” he glanced at Remus’ face before looking away again quickly. “She said to ask you again, without everyone around. What… what did your potion smell like, Remus?” The question was so quiet, he wasn’t sure Remus would have heard him if they weren’t only a few inches apart.

After several excruciating seconds of no answer, Sirius chanced a glance up at Remus. His face was pale, and he looked about as terrified as Sirius felt himself. “What does that have to do with you avoiding me?” he asked, hesitantly.

Sirius looked down, kicking his toe against the floorboards. “You said it was no one you knew,” he whispered. He felt anxiety welling up in him, hysteria threatening to bubble over if this didn’t resolve itself soon. His body began to shake under Remus’ hands, breath coming too fast.

“Hey, hey, Sirius, I’m sorry. Take a deep breath, what’s wrong?”

“Please,” he choked. “Please, just answer the question. Or let me go.”

Remus took a ragged breath, unsure why Sirius was freaking out. He briefly considered that Lily had somehow known, but he hadn’t told her. Even if she had guessed, he couldn’t imagine her telling Sirius. And if she had, he wouldn’t be here now, would he? The whole situation made no sense, but he took another breath and resolved to answer truthfully, if only in the hopes that it calmed Sirius and kept him from running away again. Although, perhaps he was going to run either way…

“Old books,” he paused as Sirius looked up from his feet. Releasing his grip on the boy’s arms to cup his face, Remus tried to memorise the softness in those grey eyes, fearing it may be the last time Sirius looked at him with any hint of affection. “The spice of your cologne… and a mixture of grass and…you, like when you come off the quidditch pitch.”

Sirius mouth dropped open in shock, eyes wide, darting back and forth, searching for some hint of untruth. When his arms came up, Remus flinched, expecting him shove him away, leaving him completely disoriented when they wrapped around his waist, hands splayed flat on his lower back. He gasped as Sirius’ lips crashed against his, before instinctually rising up to meet him. Unlike their kiss so many months ago on the tables in the Great Hall, this one didn’t end as quickly as it began, although Remus was equally as shocked by it.

Slowly, his brain wrapped around the fact Sirius wasn’t running away. Sirius was kissing him. Sirius was pressed against him. He whimpered against his mouth, arms wrapping around the taller boy’s neck, trying to pull him even closer. He was drowning in the sensation of Sirius completely surrounding him, his spicy scent filling his nose as his soft, pouting lips fit perfectly against his own.

Remus pulled back when he felt his cheeks wet with tears that weren’t his own, seeing tracks running down the other boys face. Sirius just leaned forward though, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Padfoot?” his voice was breathy, mind torn between concern and the way Sirius’ lips were moving over him.

“You.” Kiss. “I smelled you.” Kiss. “And I panicked.” Teeth grazed Remus’ jaw. “And then you said you didn’t smell me.” Sirius planted a hot, open mouth kiss just below his ear.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, turning to groan as Sirius nipped his ear.

“s’okay.”

Remus hummed his approval when Sirius’ lips returned to his. The kiss was slower this time, melting away the fears that had clung to both boys. “Was scared,” he murmured against the other’s lips, before kissing him again.

Sirius smiled against him, before pulling back just enough to break the kiss, leaning his forehead against Remus’.

“You know how Lily convinced me?” Remus shook his head, having wondered that. “Remember the hearts we thought were from the Hufflepuffs? I thought it was just some charm that had them float up randomly. I kind of noticed it didn’t happened all the time, but couldn’t figure out the pattern and just dismissed it.” He paused, glancing shyly at the boy before him, reaching up to run his thumb over his lower lip, feeling Remus’ slight intake of breath. “It was Lily. She told me this morning how it worked, but I had to promise not to tell James. It was a potion she made and put in the Gryffindor coffee and tea that morning. The hearts appear when you’re near the one you adore. At breakfast, they floated up from her a bit too. But… she told me to ask you again, what your amortentia smelled like… she had banked that joke on us actually liking one another.”

Remus gazed at the boy before him, gently kissing the pad of his thumb. “I do.” Sirius looked at him questioningly. “Adore you.”

Sirius’ smile was blinding. He slid his hand behind Remus’ head. “I adore you too, Moony.” He leaned down slowly, lips barely brushing-

A loud thud collided with and bounced off the dorm door startling the boys apart.

“Oi! I know you tossers Imperturbed the bloody door, now settle this lover’s spat, kiss and make up, and open the damn door so I can go back to sleep!”

Sirius smirked at James’ hollering and the blush painting his Moony’s cheeks. Taking his wand out of his back pocket, he cast the counter charm, and quickly grabbed Remus before he could catch on. He swung the boy around, following him down as he lost his balance, landing on James' bed. Sirius kissed him, hot and wet, sliding his hand up his shirt and groping him obscenely, just as James threw the door open with Lily behind him.

“BLOODY HELL, WHAT THE FUCK, BLACK,” James screech. "Why? Why my bed? Why not Puddifoot's, or the broom closet, or the astronomy tower, or literally anywhere else?"

Sirius grinned, lifting himself slightly off Remus, who clung to him, hiding his face and groaning against his boyfriend’s chest.

Lily just laughed, "about damn time, boys."


End file.
